I'm Not The One
by CrazyRedHead97
Summary: Things have been changing with Ally lately, and austin's took notice. He brushes it off at first. But when he finds her on the roof, cigarrette in hand, he finds that what's going on is more important then he thought...    Please Read!: 333
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finding Secrets

"Ally!", Austin yelled, the walls of the Practice Room vibrating as his voice boomed.

"What, Austin?", the petite brunette snapped.

"Don't act like you don't know! I know there's something bothering you, and you won't tell me!", his face of rage cracked then. Revealing the hurt he felt from all this, "Why won't you let me help you?" His voice cracked throughout the whispered sentence.

Ally's eyes brimmed with tears upon seeing this side of him, but bit them back. As She turned to face the piano, unable to look at him anymore, she spoke quietly, "Maybe, I just don't want you too." It was all lies. And she knew it, too. She couldn't tell him though, not anyone.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrapped their way around her shoulders from behind. Her body stiffened, and he felt her slightly flinch.

"Please, Ally…", His voice spoke softly in her ears, pleading, as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "I'm not the one who wants to hurt you."

She shut her eyes tightly, and winced as one of her caged tears escaped. It rolled down her sweet pink cheek onto Austin's arm.

His dark brown eyes widened as he spun the girl around to face him. Putting his hands softly but firmly on her shoulders he waited for her eyes to open. When they didn't, he started to speak again, "Ally, I don't know what's going on, but your last result shouldn't be this." His hand gestured to the newly bought pack of cigarettes,-four already missing-though it was pointless because her eyes were still shut tight for the moment.

_~Flashback~_

Austin had been on his way to Sonic Boom, it was 7:30pm, he and Ally had agreed to work on their new song at 8. The movie he and Dez went to see let out earlier than expected, so he decided it'd be a good idea just to come over then. Besides, it's not like he had anything else to do in that small half hour of waiting. When he had arrived at the store he found it already closed. Austin couldn't blame Ally for closing early; with Austin's career getting higher and higher, and the music store getting more customers because of Austin's rising fame, the songstress was getting over worked. Austin pulled out the spare key Ally had given him about a month ago. The two had only known each-other for about two months now. He put the key in the slot and unlocked the door, opening it and walking in.

Once Austin was inside he went to the Practice Room, expecting Ally to be at the piano bench waiting for him, so he could tell her all about the epic new movie they had just gone to see. She wasn't there though, so he made his way to the roof. He knew that she often liked to go there sometimes. Instead of finding Ally just sitting there watching the clouds though, he found her watching something much more horrifying. Sitting on the roof, knee's to her chest, Ally sat with a cigarette in hand. Doughy brown eyes watching the swirling mist of smoke escaped her mouth and float into the air. Out of complete instinct-his feet moving before his mind could comprehend what he was doing-Austin stormed over to the drifting girl. He snatched it, right from her soft thin fingers, and threw it to the ground. The heel of his shoe grinding it into the ground. Ally's head snapped into focus, eyes narrowing at the little stubs left of what was in her hand not a moment ago. She scowled at him, then stood up, not bothered that she had been caught in the troubling act at all. She made her way back into the music store, and into the practice room. Austin, right behind her every step of the way. When they were inside he saw her open a pack filled with them, and grabbed another one-she _had_ only gotten one puff after all. By that point Austin thought his brain would explode. He walked back over and grabbed it from her once again, throwing it across the room. He then noticed the lighter that was in her hand, ready to have lit the cigarette, and he took it from her to, tossing it in the waste basket.

"What the hell Austin!", she yelled, finally speaking. Austin couldn't take it, the Ally he knew was not here right now, and he needed to help bring her back.

_~End of Flashback~_

Ally's eyes flew open with a glare, "How could _you _of all people understand? Yet alone _"help"_ me!", she said, venom laced in her voice, and as much as she wished she could take that back…she couldn't. Austin shook his head, '_Why was she being like this?'_

Where was the Alley he had gotten to know so well over the last two months? Why wasn't she here?

Austin will admit that he had noticed Ally going through some changes, but he had blown them off as some sort of "Girl Issue." So he had never confronted her, thinking that she'd rather talk to Trish. He was worried though. Her cheerful self had become less and less cheerful. The beautiful twinkle in her chocolate eyes began to grow duller and dimmer. The dazzling smile he was so used to appeared fewer and fewer, replaced with small, fake smiles that didn't reach her lovely eyes. Although he didn't want to invade her personal life then, this was obviously bigger than any girl issued situation, and he needed to figure out what was wrong.

"If you just give me a chance, I can show you. I might not be experiencing what you're going through, but I can sure as hell be there for you. And Ally it's so much better than going through it alone.", while talking his arms had slid from her shoulders to her arms, his back slightly hunched from bending down to look in her eyes.

Her breathing became ragged as air was hard to grasp, eyes clouding over with all those held in tears, Austin found starring into those eyes so painful now. It was the first time her eyes showed any emotion in weeks. Only right now, they weren't happy, they looked terrified. And it was then Austin realized just how truly fragile Ally was. Yes, she always looked fragile to him, so small, but he had always seen such a strong confident side of her. The only weakness he'd ever seen was when she had to perform, and it was because she had horrible stage fright. Now, Austin sees just how breakable she can be.

"Austin..!", she choked before her tears spilled over, her body trembling with gasping sobs. He moved to hold her, but she jerked away.

"No!", she yelled panic. She moved her hands over her face, "Please…"

It was so quiet Austin almost didn't hear it. The next thing he knew, Ally was running out of the Practice Room, and heard the front doors of Sonic Boom slam shut.

Austin was frozen in his spot, arms still slightly hanging in the air from the rejected embrace. His eyes starring at the spot she was standing in not a moment ago.


	2. Chapter 2: Impatience&Interupted Moments

Chapter 2

A/N: Heyy!:) I'm sorry it's taken me a few days to upload… I've been busy with school and junk :bb lol. Anyways, I know that first chapter was kind of intense-ish. So I kinda wanted to show you a softer side in this chapter… I hope I don't ruin the story for you though :bb Also I know there were a few mistakes(even though I checked so many times! :/) so I'm really sorry about that! I'd like to thank the people that have already reviewed this story though! I got so excited when I saw I had gotten five already! Haha, sorry but it makes me feel so happy!:D

So Thanks so much for reviewing!:) 333

It means a lot:3

He had been watching her work for the past hour. His back leaned against the wall by the front door. His eyes following her as she rushed around the store helping costumers. Austin was just waiting for that _one_ moment that she'd take notice that he was actually there. Knowing Austin though, he began to get impatient. He knew he couldn't just confront her about it in front of all her costumers, though. That'd just get her angrier with him.

He had been waiting _sooo_ long though, and it was _incredibly_ infuriating when he realized how she was purposely ignoring him. Like how she would _purposely_ put her back to him, or when she'd have to face his direction to help a costumer, she'd _purposely_ avoid looking at _Him._

Truthfully, Ally did know he was there. She knew why he was starring at her, waiting to catch her eye to motion to the Practice Room. Knew he wanted to talk about what happened last night. But she simply was just not ready to talk about it yet. Her break down last night was exhausting, and she didn't want to go through it again. She already had to much to handle right now…

When the store was clear for the moment, Ally walked back to the counter,(back turned to Austin of course) and began to write in her Book.

'_I'm aware of the fact Austin has been watching me this past hour. I know he wants to talk, but I'm just not ready to tell him. I don't think he could handle it, and I don't think I could handle his reaction. I just don't think he'll understand. I mean, what if he gets disappointed, or hates me? No. I just can't tell him about-'_

The pencil in Ally's hand stopped writing at the feel of someone breathing down her neck softly. She quickly snapped her book shut, spinning around sharply to see who was reading over her shoulder. Austin stood not five inches from her, his warm breath fanning over her face. His dark brown orbs starring into her light ones. She's really never been that close with Austin before; at least, not in this way. Sure there were times they would sit unnecessarily close on the piano bench, but this was a completely different situation. She instantly knew when his eyes turned a shade darker, and his hands went to rest on the counter behind her on either side of her body. How his body was then practically flush against hers. The tingles she felt go up and down her spine as her heart rate increased.

Austin wasn't sure what was happening either, though. At first, all he was trying to do was see what she was writing in her book, and if it might clue him in on what she was keeping hidden. Then she turned around, and they were just so close, he couldn't help but notice it. Like how he couldn't help notice how pretty her wide eyes were, or how her lips were so full and pink. He really took notice to her lips. They were just so pretty he swears they were calling to him. He rested his hands on the counter behind her, the length of his tall body practically against her small one. Noticing the blush creeping up her neck, he smirked and began to lean in.

Suddenly someone was clearing their throat behind them, and they looked to see a lady. Violin in hand and impatient scowl on her face. Ally let out the breath she forgot she was holding, and walked around Austin-who wasn't doing quite a good job of hiding his glare-and greeted her, apologizing for making her wait.

As Ally began talking with the woman about the instrument, Austin went to sit in the chairs by the door to wait for Ally's shift to end. He still wanted to talk to her, and if he was lucky, it wouldn't be that awkward. Maybe, if he was lucky, she might even open up a little more now.

A/N: Yeahh…so I'm sorry for so many italics going on there, and I know this isn't really a good chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it non-the-less. Also I know you guys want to know what's wrong with Ally, but I don't want to rush this. I've basically got this whole thing figured out; like when you'll find out what's the big secret with Ally.

Anyways, I've probably bored you to death with this long note. Sorry!

I'll try to update as soon as I can though!

So until next time! Bye!3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Break Down the Walls

A/N: first off… I'm so sorry about the wait! I've been so busy with homework and this essay for English! Either way it's not really a good excuse…

Also, I want to thank everyone so much who reviewed this story! I always feel so warm and fuzzy inside looking at them XD

So anyways, I don't really know if I like this chapter but I suppose my opinion doesn't matter. :bb I hope you enjoy it all the same though! 3

Disclaimer: So I realize I didn't put a disclaimer on EITHER chapter…so…here it is;

I don't own Austin&Ally or the song that inspired this,

"I'm not the one" by 3OH!3

I also don't own "Break Down The Walls" by Austin and Ally.

So anyways… On with chapter 3!

Once Ally had finished helping the snobby women, more costumers had come in, so Austin decided to pass the time by napping. When he had awoken though, the store was empty and the sign read 'Closed.' He wasn't exactly sure what had woken him up, but then he heard the sound of the piano being played upstairs. The tune sounded so sad but so passionate. He only knew one person in his life that played the piano so passionately like that, though. He sat up from his lying position across the chairs, and stood up quietly. Walking as soft as he could up the stairs he strained his ears. There was no voice to the keys but suddenly the music stopped. Austin had reached the door and was peaking threw the crack to look at his partner, who was sitting on the bench, probably scribbling notes or lyrics in her beloved book.

Ally stopped playing to put the final lyrics down in her book. She had been working on a song the past hour sense the shop was closed, and she finally finished it. Needless to say it was her fastest song yet. She rubbed her eyes in sleepyness as she starred at the piano for a few thoughtful moments. Then she placed her hands back on the keys, fingers finding the right places to begin the song.

Her hands glided over the solid black and white stripes, her eyes closing as the music flooded through her body and invaded her soul. Her mouth parted as her words tumbled out and collided with the notes of the piano.

"_You're way too young to be broken._

_You're way too young to fall apart._

_And you're way too young to play these games._

_But you better start, oh, you better start."_

Ally abruptly stopped playing, her breath becoming slightly uneven_. _A few tears slid down her face, and she didn't care anymore because she didn't want to hold them back.

When it looked as if Ally calmed down, Austin decided it was the best time to "coincidently" emerge from the doorway. He ran his hands threw his hair to ruffle it a bit and opened the door, yawning slightly as he walked in to appear as if he just woke up. Ally turned to her left and smiled,(her smile still not meeting her eyes, he noted) knowing he was the only person in the store at the moment. "Oh, Hey Austin. Sorry if I woke you up. I had tried waking you up before when I was closing the store but you were pretty knocked out." She shrugged. Austin nodded as he sat down next to her.

"That song sounded really nice…very, _emotional_," he drawled out the word slightly, subtly prying the conversation open, "But it sounded amazing all together...So far."

Ally sighed and rubbed her temple. Looking at him she smirked slightly, alittle disappointedly, "You really never do give up, huh."

It wasn't a question, he observed, but more of a statement. And damn was it true, and she obviously knew it. Good, it meant they really had become closer over the past few months. Although Austin was feeling like he was beginning to know her less and less now.

"No, I don't.", he said firmly. Ally's eyes softened and her heart clenched and unclenched repeatedly as her fingers twitched to hold the slim white stick and bring it to her small but full lips again. However Austin had flushed the rest of her cigarettes down the drain after she ran off the night before, and her next check wasn't for another month. Her Dad was taking money out of her check to fix or replace-mostly replace- all the things on Dez and Austin's tab. She wasn't mad about it though, in fact she suggested it, because she figured it was easier than waiting for them to pay the store back-which would take a good five years. She just wished she had about ten bucks on her.

"Austin.", she sighed and rubbed her hands over her face, "It's late, and I'm tired." She stood up and grabbed her book. "Will you please lock up when you leave?"

Austin could clearly see the slightly dark shadows beneath her light brown eyes. He knew she was avoiding the subject again, but he believed the poor girl was tired and would let it go. For now. He nodded his head and watched as she casually spun to walk to the door.

"Ally?", she stopped to spin half way to face him. Book beneath her arms as she held it against her chest.

"Yes, Austin?", her eyes glancing at the clock every five seconds. She was so late.

He looked at her, blushed, then looked away to the side, "About earlier…?", his voice dropped as he spoke and he cleared his throat.

Ally's cheeks went warm and her heart rate slightly quickened. "Oh? What about it?", she asked looking down. She looked back up to find his eyes locked on hers.

"Well I was going too…", he trailed of uncertainly, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly. Ally raised an eyebrow accusingly.

"And?", she wished she didn't have to be so harsh, especially at the look in his eyes then. His face changed from sheepish to disbelief, but his eyes gave away how hurt he really was.

"And?", he repeated standing up, "What does that mean?"

She shrugged nonchalantly as she explained, "It's not a big deal. It's not like it matters. Or at least, it _wouldn't_ have mattered, anyways.", she stated as if it were a fact.

Austin's face was the definition of disbelief at the moment. His eyes saw nothing of the girl he once knew. The Ally he knew before would have been chewing her hair at this point, because Ally wasn't good with awkward situations, and Austin was pretty sure that two best friends almost kissing was an awkward situation. He couldn't believe how heartless she was acting right now though. Unless…she just didn't think of what almost happened the way he did, and maybe he was just over-reacting, and it wasn't as big a deal as he thought. But then, why did his heart feel as the she just punctured it with a knife?

Ally could read his thoughts just by the look on his face. She was being so unlike herself, and she hated it. But she did have a heart, she could prove it too, because right now it was throbbing so painfully from the look in his eyes.

The air around her became humid, and the walls started to feel like they were closing in. she turned on her heels and quickly walked out the door. She grabbed her wrist; she couldn't afford another break down.

Once again, and probably not the last time, Austin stood starring at the spot she was standing in, again, not moments ago. His heart hurt and his lungs burned. He sat back down on the piano bench. He turned around on the bench to face it. He softly began pressing the piano keys, his voice echoing around the room as he began to sing softly.

"_Stop, hiding out in the shadows_

_Scared to show the world you exist_

_Don't, lock yourself in the darkness_

_The world is so much brighter then this._

_Yeah if you never take a shot_

_You're never gonna win it._

_So turn it all around…_

_And Break Down the Walls_

_Oh-woe_

_C'mon and give it everything you got_

_Take a chance _

_Take a stand_

_And Break-Break- Break down the Walls_

_Woe_

_Break Down the Walls_

_Woe-ohh_

_And break Down the Walls_

_Woe_

_C'mon and take a chance_

_Take a stand and Break-Break_

_Break Down The Walls."_

Austin laid his head atop the piano keys as he couldn't hold in the swelling tears.

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter sucked! But umm…I already have chapter 4 completed? And it'll be up by tomorrow, promise. So yes, I am very un-original when it comes to songs, but I can't write any for crap. I'm sorry if that bothers anyone. But Ally's to good of a song writer for any crappy song I make;) also, I titled this chapter "Break Down the Walls", because I think at this stage, it really captures how Austin wants to find out whats wrong with ally….incase you wonder ;bb

Anyways I hope you liked(?) it

I'm going to sleep. Night everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: An Inside Look

A/N: So yup…I fixed all the mistakes in the last three chapters. Finally, lol.

So this chapter is going to be really long…and I think you're going to like this one… I hope. The beginning is sorta a filler and the middle is an explanation and the end is wear everything gets good;) …well…for the story…not for Ally:/

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally. -PERIOD.

I do however, own the OC's Alex, Jacob, Samuel, Tomas and Billy(he has poor speaking skills, so I purposely spelled things the way I did, kay?) …though I'm not proud to own them…especially Alex D:

(P.S. this was a tough chapter for me to write kinda…it might feel rushed, and Im so very sorry. If you guys don't like it please leave a review telling me what was wrong with it and I'll go back and fix it. Also, if you have any questions feel free to leave a review for that too;)

On with chapter three!;)

Small hands trembled as she walked down the littered sidewalk, her eyes scanning the surrounding area. She looked over her shoulder, the only things insight were the street lamps, and a group of stray cats around a lone dumpster. As she turned to look forward she ran into an overly muscular chest, her vision blurring as a gruff voice spoke out,

"Been waitin' a while for ya, Princess." she could hear the grin in his voice and it only made her shudder. "Where ya been?"

Ally immediately felt slimy and gross. She flinched back.

Just because he couldn't touch her didn't mean he wasn't still scary. Either way she needed to keep her cool, "

Can you please just take me to Alex already?", she was tired and irritated and it was obvious in her voice.

He grunted, his disgusting breath wafting in her nose. Her face scrunched up at the smell, and she tried her hardest not to gag.

"I'd watch your tone the, Princess." He spat, making her wipe her face afterwards.

"Or what? You'll kill me with your breath? Because I'm sure I heard you were given direct orders not to touch me, _Billy_." Ally could at least act as if she were tough, though she knew they could see right through her. She quivered at just a glance from them.

Billy snorted and glared at the girl, resembling, what Ally thought, looked like an angry pig. He grabbed her wrist and leaned down in her face. "Listen,", he hissed, "just cause' you're his pet don't mean-"

He was cut off by the sound of an engine revving. Skidding beside them was an expensive sports car. Ally swallowed roughly as the passenger door swung open. She didn't want to go with him anymore than she wanted to be alone with Billy. Sometimes you just don't get a choice in what you want though. She snatched her hand back, steeping into the car. When the door closed, before she could hear the click of her seatbelt in the buckle, fingers were already threaded into her hair. And suddenly her breath was mingling with another's. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on his shoulders. In the beginning she at least pretended to enjoy it, but she's tired of pretending and lying. So while his mouth plays and moves her, she sits, and waits for it all to be over.

He forces his tongue into her mouth, exploring all the places he found long ago. Ally's eyes begin to water. How much longer could she put up with this? Her throat builds up a huge lump from how she's trying to old back sobs. She realized she could never get them to listen, because they spilled over and rolled between their lips. He pulled back, appalled and disgusted. She cringed slightly at the sharp look in his eyes and waited as his face turned passive. He faced the front, starting the car.

"You know, I'm going to let it slide. But only because you lasted longer this time."

Ally bit her lip and thanked God as she turned to look out the window.

"Sorry.", she murmured half heartedly. Though she didn't feel sorry, she was actually grateful it was over. Well, for now at least. The drive was quiet and the air felt more tense then usual around Alex. There was a distracted look in his eyes, but Ally just prayed it wasn't something she did that was on his mind. Either way, he'd probably blame her for it.

He took a hand off the steering will to rest upon her thigh. At first it just sat there, but slowly he slid it between both her thighs, rubbing the inside of it. Ally's breath caught, he's never done that before. Worst of all it just meant how far he could go if he wanted to, and Ally shuddered at the thought. Alex felt the shake of her body and rubbed higher. Ally resisted the urge to squeal, but then they had arrived at their destination. She had never been so happy to see the abandoned apartments. It was abandoned years ago, and Alex and his crew claimed it Headquarters. Alex stepped out of the car, and Ally hesitantly opened her door. She always hated the place, no matter how much it was her savior at the moment. It was moldy, old, and just plain dark. Ally stepped forward timidly until Alex had had enough and dragged her roughly by the arm the rest of the way.

"Now's not the time to act like a bitch.", he said harshly, and although he's called her worse, it still hurt. A lot. When they entered the room everyone was already there. She was thrown carelessly into the first chair he saw, and walked over to his own at the head of the room.

It was the end of the month, the only time she was ever forced to come here. She glanced around the room to see everyone there. Jacob, Samuel, Tomas, and Billy. She wasn't surprised at how fast Billy got here. He drove like a maniac. The funny thing was, they all had code names, like this was all some sort of game. He believed that it helped them stay under cover, and Ally believed it was the stupidest notation she ever heard. Though, she never voiced that opinion of course…

Their names were associated with their skills.

Jordan was Geek-Freak. He was the computer wiz of the group. He finds all the places that deal mostly with whatever drug they're making. He was also the friendliest of them, and ally actually really enjoyed talking with him. Alex rarely ever lets him near her though.

Samuel was Runner. He was the fastest of the group. That's why they sent him to go sell everything. If the cops caught on, he'd have a better chance of escaping.

Tomas was cobra. Ally still wasn't sure how his name was linked to his skill, but she supposed it didn't really matter much. He was the designer of the group. Whatever was illegal he could make look legal instantly.

Then there was Billy. He was known as Killer. He was the groups personal hit man. If someone was in their way, he'd take care of them. He was known for picking fights but Alex ordered him not to touch Ally. Another reason he hated her, and another reason why she feared him.

Alex was known non other as Master, of course. He was the brains and the leader of the group. He could out run Runner and out kill Killer. He could dig so much dirt on you, you'd be buried.

Then there was Ally. She was known as Princess. She was the guinea pig of the group. Every month they would give her a new drug they made to see how it affected her. This was another reason why Ally was close to Jordan though. She would never smoke them all. She'd maybe smoke four during the whole month, and he would cover her.

Ally never intended to stay with them. It was about a month before Ally had met Austin. Her Dad received a letter telling him that he had to come up with a thousand dollars over the next four months. Alex found out about it, and decided she would be the perfect person to test on. She was defenseless and at a vulnerable stage, and he plus she never used drugs, her blood system was clean. He told her that if she helped he would pay her five hundred dollars a month, and how they would continue to help her family store so long as she stayed. She hesitated, but agreed in the end. The store meant so much to her and her Dad, she couldn't pass up the offer. It was her second month and Ally had already agreed to be Austin's partner by then. She had also gotten enough money to pay the people two months ahead of time. She found that juggling her work and writing Austin's songs around having to test all the drugs were wearing her down with stress and exhaustion. She noticed about a week after the Helen Show incident, people had been coming around the store more, buying things they thought Austin liked or touched. She decided that she didn't have to stay anymore, and that the store would do fine. Plus, she didn't think she could handle doing the anymore. She promised to never use drugs, and there were so money times she had cried on the roof of the music store, because she had to lie to her friends and family.

When she had gone to break the deal with Alex he was furious, and told her if she didn't stay, he'd send Billy after her father. Ally didn't want to do it, but her father mattered more. She agreed as long as he didn't hurt her family or friends. She didn't know she'd be claimed as property though. She was never aloud to talk to any guys outside the group. Austin and Dez were the only exception though, because she convinced him if she abruptly pulled away, they would get suspicious and eventually find out. Alex never took chances, and she knew it. Although Ally knew this was far from a relationship. She was only there to please him and she couldn't do anything about it.

However, Ally fought back subtly. Like how she never used a whole pack. She would use only three to four a month, and she wasn't addicted. Sometimes, when she was feeling extremely tired or stressed, her body would react with a want for one. Earlier with Austin in the practice room she felt her fingers twitch for one, but her heart cringed at the thought of one. No, she would never let herself get addicted.

Suddenly Ally heard a poping sound and was lying on the floor. When the room stopped spinning she looked up and into the eyes of Jordan. Whose face was emotionless but his eyes screamed of guilt and apologies. It was then Ally felt the stinging on her left cheek. She put her fingers to her warm cheek, watching him turn and walk back to his seat. Ally slowly stood back up and sat on her chair again.

"Now that we've all got your attention,", he shot sharply, "There's something we need to discuss."

He waited a moment for any interruptions, then continued.

"Our sources told me that the Police are on the look out for us. Which means that we need to lay low for the next couple of months and-"

"Wait, we finally get a vacation?", Tomas yelled enthusiastically, then flinched at the cold glare he received from Alex.

After a moment he continued, "In a way, yeah. So in the next couple of months will all meet back here. I'll send out details and dates. Until then, meeting dismissed."

When Alex and Ally were inside the car he asked her while turning on the engine, "What does your dad think you're doing?"

"He thinks I'm hanging out with Trish, Dez, and Austin at her house."

Ally noticed the way his hands clenched when she mention Austin.

"Well tell him that there's a change in plans and that you're spending the night." Ally's eyes widened in shock, "W-what?"

He shot her a glare and she immediately took her phone out and texted her Dad. Her stomach bunched in fear, why was he making her spend the night? Ally wasn't sure she wanted to know.

By the time her dad replied with an 'Okay! Have fun!', they had pulled in front of a one story house. "Get out.", he commanded, and she obeyed quickly, following him in the house. After she followed him threw a trashy living room, hallway, and then he was opening a door to a room.

The next thing Ally knew he was grabbing her by her arm and throwing her across the room. She rolled to a stop on her side and starred up in shock and horror.

"Billy told me what happened this afternoon!", he yelled, slamming the door. He walked up to her and pulled her up by her hair. He looked her in the eyes as he growled.

"You know, how you kissed that Austin guy?", he tossed her onto the bed.

"What? No! I never did-"

"Shut the fuck up!", he roared, "Maybe you forgot, but you're mine! I own you!"

Alex reached onto his dresser, grasping the pocket knife that lay there. He flipped it open, revealing the sharp shining blade.

"Maybe I just need to permanently remind you."

Ally felt her breath catch in her, the last thing she remembered seeing was Alex's blurry silhouette stalking towards her.

A/N: yupp…this was difficult for me to write, yet easy at the same time. Atleast you finally know what was wrong with Ally? And I hope you noticed how long this chapter was, lol it took FOREVER. Anyways, chapter five is finished so it'll either be up a while after this one or tomorrow.

Lovee Youu! 33

By the way thanks for the reviews!;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I don't own shit!

A/N: Soo…I don't know if anyone is going to like me after this chapter, but the story gets better from here on out…I believe -.-

I also know that Ally is very emotional and is always crying in these chapters, but you would be to, right?

Anyways I actually think these are good chapters though…although I'll probably need to check these for mistakes tomorrow. Anyways on with chapter 5!

When Ally opened her eyes she felt dizzy and everything was a faint blue color. She squinted her eyes as her vision became clear, but her room was usually golden in the morning, what was going on? Rolling over she saw the sheet that covered the window, washing the whole room in the suns blue tinted light. Ally's eyes widened, she used curtains for her windows, not sheets. She shot up in the bed and immediately felt pain all over her body and gasped, clutching her arm as it began to sting. Remembering she was at Alex's house her mind flashed to the events last night. How he crawled towards her, knife in hand, and then her sight becomes unfocused, and everything turns dark. She glanced around the room to see it was empty besides herself, and then looked down at her arm. Her eyes were then drawn to the red smears along the off-white sheets. Her mind practically pieced everything together although Ally didn't want to believe it.

She held her breath as she slowly uncovered it, and then that breath was gone, along with the rest of the air in her lungs. There, taking up half her forearm, was carved the word 'MINE', in all caps. Her hand went over her mouth as she began to shake, but as she trembled she noticed something more horrifying.

Ally was stripped of any clothing, sheets lower half was covered with more blood. Ally's mind raced with a million reasons as to why she was in her current state, but she knew that the obvious one was right. Her body shook with

"I told you; You Are Mine. Now it's just confirmed and permanent.", a cold voice spoke from the doorway. Ally looked up at him, still shaking and crying uncontrollably.

"It's Eight. Get your shit together and get out. My parents will be home in an hour and I need to clean up the mess you made."

He turned on his heel, walking back down the stairs. Ally got up and noticed her body in the mirrored closet. Her whole torso was covered with bruises that went all the way down past her waist line, and even more bruises crowded around the inside of her thighs. As ally slid on her dress she was suddenly thankful it went down to her knees, and the fact that she had brought a jacket with her. She put that on next, careful not to rub the carving on her arm. When she was done dressing she wiped at her tear stained face as she walked down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Alex already waiting by the door, who opened it as soon as he saw her. Stepping out she waited for him to move in front like he always did to unlock the doors. Instead she heard the front door slam, and she whirled around to see no one behind her. She fought back the urge to cry as she straightened up, and started to walk towards the street. She could cry later, after she found a way home. After about ten minutes of walking down the cramped sidewalk, she saw a gas station. Ally all but sprinted towards it, claiming the singular restroom as her own. In it, she paced for about five minutes as these options twirled through her head. She had two main options: A, she could call someone to pick her up and come up with a bizarre excuse as to why she's here. B, find her way home, even though she had no idea where to start, and most likely get lost. She supposed having to lie was better then getting lost and killed. She stepped out of the bathroom pulling her phone out. She decided Trish would be best to call, besides, it would help her lie about staying at Trish's house look more believable.

Trish picked up after two rings, "Ally! It's about time you called me, but really? This early in the morning?"

"I'm sorry, I just need your help."

"Why what's wrong?", she could her the concern washing over her friends voice and it was enough to bring Ally's mood up. If only slightly.

"I need a ride, would you mind picking me up?"

"Never. Where are you?"

Two minutes after giving Trish the street address, she hung up saying she was on her way. Twenty minutes later she pulled up with a friendly smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Trish!", Ally said, sliding into the car.

"Of course. So why were you here by yourself in the first place?", Trish asked as she pulled out onto the road. Ally saw it coming, but that's why she spent the twenty minutes waiting for her to come up with an excuse.

"My dad asked me to get groceries, but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and got lost. I tried to find a way back but the car ran out of gas."

"Oh, well at least you're okay."

Ally knew she didn't believe her, but she couldn't tell about what actually happened.

"You know Ally, I really miss you. I'm glad you called." She turned to give Ally a small smile. Ally felt guilty about not being around her enough lately, she just didn't have the time. Hopefully with the next few months of her freedom, she could see her best friend again.

"I miss you too Trish. You have no idea how much."

They finally stopped at her house and as Ally waved she heard Trish say she's stop by the store later. When she saw her car was out of sight she ran into the house and raced up the stairs, going into the bathroom and slamming the door. Ally began feeling all the aches in her body and the stinging in her arm again.

"Ally?" Crap.

"Yeah, Dad?", she replied, keeping the hysterics out of her voice as best she could.

"I'm leaving for the convention now, can you come out?"

Ally opened the door and hugged him, "Bye Dad, have fun. Love you.", she said quickly. She held her breath from whimpering as he squeezed her affectionately.

"Love you Pumpkin. Be safe and call me if you need anything, okay?", he rubbed her arms as he pulled away, and she nodded. He walked down the stairs, and she waited till she heard the front door close. She heard the soft thud of the door reaching the sill then rushed back into the bathroom, pulling off her clothes and tossing them to the side. She practically flung herself in the shower, wanting nothing more than to scrub the feeling of him off her.

Two hours later, Ally stepped out of the shower, her body feeling nice and clean, but she still felt disgusting and violated on the inside. Her bathroom was practically a steam room. She wiped the mirror and as she looked in the mirror, she realized how ugly she looked. Her body covered with bruises, and the markings on her arm. She had dark shadows beneath her eyes, and was paler do to lack of sleep. She leaned against the counter and grabbed a bottle of pain killers from the medicine cabinet. She popped two in her mouth, turning the faucet on she cupped her hands and filled them with the water. She washed the two pills down with it and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. She wrapped it around her body as she walked into her room across the hall. Stepping inside she slipped on a black bra and a pair of black panties. As she was about to go get clothes from her closet she heard her phone buzz and padded along the hardwood floor to her bed, where she placed it walking in.

It was a text from her Dad saying that he wanted her to close the shop today. A genuine smile graced her lips for once as she sighed in relief. She wasn't sure she could have handled dealing with all the costumers today. She quickly sent Trish a text saying that her Dad was closing the store while he was away, then went over to her closet. Ally couldn't wear a dress without a jacket, and she didn't feel like changing if she had to go out. So she put on a black tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. She was looking for a shirt for a cover to her arms until she found a green and black checkered one. It was long sleeved and a button down. She slipped it over her shoulders, leaving it undone. It was a gift Austin gave her about a month ago. In fact it actually was Austin's shirt, which would explain why it went down to the middle of her thighs. He had given it to her because he said that he had out grown it, and that because Ally liked it so much from the time she complimented it-which was really just her way of distracting him from reading her book-,he wanted her to have it. And all though Ally actually really didn't like the shirt, it still warmed her heart he had remembered that. Also, now that she wore it, it wasn't that bad looking and was really comfy. It also didn't rub against her arm. It also smelled like her rocker best friend.

Ally's eyes dropped downward. Austin. She wasn't sure he would want to talk to her after last night. She was so mean when all he did was try and help her. She just didn't want him, or any of her friends to get hurt. She hoped that maybe they could all start hanging out again, and that things could go back to normal. Although to Ally, it would never really be the same way. Ally felt the knot in her chest twist with the thought of Austin not forgiving her though, but she cried so much, she thought she ran out of tears.

Instead of just laying in her bed like she oh so wanted to though, she decided she'd stand against everything. Yes, she'd make the most of the day. She noticed the ach in her throat and the burn of her lungs suddenly, and climbed down the stairs to the kitchen. As she pulled a bottle of water from the fridge she heard a knock at the door.

Ally dropped the bottle on the floor. It couldn't be Alex, could it? Ally swatted away the fear as she shook her head and picked back up the water bottle. Alex never came to her house, and he didn't know her dad was at a convention so he wouldn't show up now. She placed the bottle on the counter as she walked over to the door. When she opened the door she was greeted with a chorus of three familiar voices.

"Guess who got a job as Ally Dawson's Babysitter?"

Ally's jaw dropped slightly. In front of her stood non-other than her best friends Trish, Dez… and Austin.

A/N: So here's chapter five I hope you liked it?

Yupp, Trish and Dez finally make an appearance in this story. Yay!

Well… I got this chapter up pretty quick, so I'm happy lol. Feel free to review if you want. Bye the way thanks so much to those of you who have added this to your favorites and put this on story alert! Oh my god I was so ecstatic when I saw that! And how could I forget the awesome reviews;)

I'll update as soon as possible.

Love you!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6: Music Sounds Better With You

A/N: Sooo….its been…2 weeks?

Crap. Where do I start? How about:

How about that I am so sorry it took so long! This chapter, and this might surprise you-though it won't once you read it- was a b*tch to write! I had such bad writers block! So I am very sorry for that, but I finally wrote down something that satisfied me. It's not the best, but maybe later, if you tell me to, I'll rewrite it.

Surprise!: I'm uploading two chapters tonight!:)

I wanted to actually upload on Valentines Day and make a special chapter all Auslly like, but I guess it's to late for that :/

Oh well…

Anyways this chapter is sorta just a filler, but the next chapter is better. Also, it's not that emotional. The reason why will be explained at the end of the chapter.

P.S.: I can't wait to watch the new Austin and Ally tomorrow! It's all I been thinking about for the past two weeks! :D

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own Austin and Ally.

Or 'Music Sounds Better With You' by Big Time Rush.

Ally sipped from her water bottle as her and her friends sat at the kitchen table quietly. To say it was awkward was an understatement. At least, it was awkward for Ally. She believed Trish and Dez were just bored, since she witnessed Trish randomly flick Dez's ear, who only lazily swatted her hand away. Austin was just starring at the counter of the marble island emotionless. Or at least that's what Ally could gather from the corner of her eye. She was too afraid to look at him, to see that emotionless façade was just that, and that his eyes were still angry. She wouldn't blame him though if he was. She just wondered why he was her if he was still angry though.

Truthfully, Ally missed the hell out of Austin. She missed being able to play the piano and sing with him, or watch in amusement when he fell off the bench from getting way into the music. She hadn't even been able to write a song for him in the past month. Only because her schedule with Alex got in the way, and her and Austin would end up yelling at each other because she would need to leave in the middle of their practice time. Looking back, she realized just how much Alex got between her and her friends. But it's not like she can help it, if she just blew him off, it would only kill her family and friends. In fact, since she started pushing them away, she hadn't written a single song, save for the one she wrote the other night. But that wasn't exactly a "Splash of Sunshine", now was it? And even then it was inspired by Austin. She had to face it, music was better with him around. Actually, music sounded better with him.

Ally gasped as she jerked her head up, startling her 'Baby-sitters' around her. She quickly jumped off her stool and ran into the living room, grabbing her book along the way, and almost tripping on the carpet as she threw herself at the piano bench. She felt her friends curious gaze on her as they entered the room, but she was too busy writing down every single lyric that came, one after the other.

Several minutes later and she set down her pencil, looking over her second fastest song. It was actually something she could see Austin singing too.

"Ally?"

She turned to face them, a genuine smile lighting up her face. Her first real happy smile in what felt like forever. "I just wrote Austin's new hit." She watched as their faces lit up in surprise and excitement.

"Really?", Austin yelled in excitement as he dashed beside her, "Can I hear it? Please? Please, please, please?"

She laughed quietly at his child like voice and began playing the piano. Austin suddenly realized how when she sang while playing piano, it was like her voice danced with each sound the keys made.

_"Better with You_

_I tried to write this down_

_The words just don't come out,_

_It's hard to say how you feel._

_Been Down The Longest Road_

_Said yes when I meant no,_

_I Lost Control Of The Wheel."_

Ally suddenly realized these weren't random lyrics. They were of how she felt pushing her friends away. How music was useless without them. She glanced over at Austin who was looking between her, the piano, and her songbook.

_"Cause you know that_

_Things Get So Bad_

_You've got My Back,_

_Make me wanna sing._

_And Boy I'll sing about you,_

_No Sweeter Sound, Then What I've Found._

_No Perfect Love Could Be More Perfect Than Us!_

_Oooo Baby!_

_It feels like_

_It feels like,_

_Music Sounds Better With You!_

_Baby!_

_It Feels Like,_

_It Feels Like,_

_Everything's Better With You!"_

Finishing the chorus with a pretty, held out note, she turned to see the gaping mouths of her friends. Trish recovered quicker than the two boys and grinned at Ally, "That was Awesome! I told you guys she wouldn't let us down!"

Dez quickly sobered after that though, "Uh, I thought it was Austin who told _Us_, Ally wouldn't let us down?" That started it. Trish and Dez began fighting until Ally suggested they go pick a movie to watch, to which they agreed, but then started arguing about which movie to watch as they left the room. Ally smiled and rolled her eyes at the two, but then remembered why she asked them to leave. Turning around she found Austin looking at her with an unreadable gaze. Taking a step forward, she opened her mouth, only to stop when Austin raised his hand.

"Just, hold on a second. Please." Seating himself on the couch Austin put his hands together, and starred at her brown carpet, like it would answer all his questions. She stood there for several moments. Just watching as the sunlight that spilled through the windows made his blonde hair look all shiny and sparkly, and how it made his tan-ish skin glow beautifully.

Finally, Austin looked up, and Ally was surprised at how sad and guilty his eyes looked, and even more with his next whispered words,

"I'm sorry, Ally. I know it's such a pathetic word to use, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

Her mouth parted in shock, and she closed her eyes, then opened them, "Austin… I should be the one apologizing. For everything. For the way I've treated you, pushed you away.", she began crying, "Every time we tried writing a song we fought because of me, and I would yell at you for no reason... and you guys have always been there for me."

She sat on the couch and put her face in her hands, trying to stiffle her tears,

"I've been such a horrible friend."

Austin's heart broke for maybe the fifth time at this, and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into an embrace. And then Ally couldn't hold them in anymore. She cried, and she was probably crying the hardest she has since this morning, and all because Austin was holding her, when he should be yelling at her for being so stupid. She always cried harder when people hugged her, and maybe because she felt like she never really deserved attention, or affection. Maybe that's why Alex treated her so horribly; because she shouldn't have anyone care for her. But then again, if that were true, she wouldn't have such amazing friend's like Austin, Trish, and Dez. Who did nothing but care about and love her. So maybe that's why Alex kept her like a pet, because she was, what he could never be again: Happy. Ally was broken by him, and she still felt broken, very much. But as Austin rubbed her arm so gently, though it still stung from the sensitive bruising, she could already feel-albeit slowly-her broken pieces start to mend.

When he felt her calm down, he started to speak, "I know you feel bad for not telling us what's bothering you…but that doesn't make you any less our friend." He sighed and continued, "We all have secrets sometimes. Whether you tell us or not is your decision, and whatever it is, we'll be with you through it all." He paused from rubbing her arm, and pulled her back gently to look in her eyes.

"And if ever, it becomes to much for you to handle alone, I'll be there…"

She watched his eyes cloud over with determination,

"I'll save you."

She starred at him with an emotion he couldn't define as she told him, "I think it's too late to save me…"

He looked at her in sadness, confusion, and surprise, "Ally, what do you-"

"Are You guys coming? I wanna watch the movie already!" Dez's whining cracked the atmosphere like glass as he entered the room. Initially ruining the entire moment, to which Austin cursed the Gingers timing. Ally wiped her eyes and turned to smile at her innocent friend, "Yeah, we'll be right up." She told him, and he smiled at her, and hopped back up the stairs. She got up and walked towards the stairs, Austin following her, until she turned around.

"Soo…umm…" She started nervously, then looked at him through her lashes sheepishly, "Do you think we could just forget about what happened yesterday."

Austin was caught off guard by the question, but nodded, "Sure..I guess."

"Thank you.", she quietly spoke as she moved to hug him, and his arms moved to protectively wind around her small waist. Austin wasn't sure what, but he could tell there was something besides what happened between them, that Ally desperately wished she could forget.

A/N: Soo….tada! chapter 6! Hope you like it

Going to start typing chapter 7 immediately after this.

Sorry if you don't like it:/

Anyways, so this chapter(and the next) for some reason, aren't going to be as emotional as the past 5. Why? I have no idea. It just played out like that, there will be a crap load of stuff going on between her and Alex later. And for sure for Auslly… I think. So maybe that's why I'm making these chapters happy-ish. To give some variety? So people don't get tired of the same thing(?)

I have no idea! So review and tell me what you think, because these stories are for your entertainment and I want you to enjoy it

Speaking of reviews, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and put this on story alert and story favorites. And everyone who's stuck with me from the beginning!

I love you so effin much! :DD


	7. Chapter 7: Packages&Bubbles

Chapter 7: Packages and Bubbles

A/N: this is so short, and I feel so bad that you waited so long. I think from now on I won't be giving direct dates, because I can never really follow them. But I'm working on the 8th chapter right now.

By the way, does anyone know what the next new Austin and Ally show is about? I'm practically dying inside with the wait!

I apologize for making you wait so long though, some stuff came up and I'd really rather not talk about it(and waste the precious time of your life:b)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Austin starred at Ally's T.V, in boredom. Currently, the gang was in the brunette's room watching a movie Trish picked. Now honestly, there wasn't anything wrong with the movie, Austin had just seen it one too many times. Looking over he saw Ally falling asleep. This didn't surprise him, considering it was supposed to be a horror movie, of which she found extremely boring. He grinned as he poked her in the side, causing her to jump slightly. She glared at him playfully before turning her attention back to the screen.

Austin took a moment to look at her, just noticing how she was wearing the shirt he gave her one or two months ago. He smiled and realized it was the first time he's ever seen her wear it. To be honest, he thought she looked pretty adorable with it on. The sleeves were long, reaching past her hands, while the bottom of the shirt only reached to the middle of her thighs. To be honest, the look was pretty sexy on her. The way her was slightly messy from where she'd lay her head down, then pick it back up and ran her fingers threw it to stay awake. The way her skinny's were tight against her thin legs, her tank top hugging her small curvy torso, and the boots that went up to her knees with several buckles going up it.

Austin shook the thoughts from his head, he couldn't have those thoughts about his bestfriend/songwriter. Thoughts like that just make everything complicated. He looked back at the screen to see the credits rolling. Trish had gotten up to take the disk out of the DVD player. He sighed in relief, and Ally looked over at him in amusement.

Looking at the time, Trish asked, "So what do you guys wanna do now? It's only 3:30."

"Play Bingo!" Dez's shouted while clapping his hands like some five year old. Ally laughed, about to stop their bickering when the doorbell rang downstairs.

"Be right back." She mumbled, leaving the room. She walked down the steps, and to the front door. When she opened it though, she was greeted with the sight of no one there. She looked down to see a slim envelope with a square tint. She picked it up, seeing it was addressed to her, and opened it, pulling the letter out first. She only needed the first sentence to send a chill down her spine. She looked quickly behind her to make sure her friends didn't come looking for her, stepped inside, and closed the door. She then continued to read the letters content.

"_Hello Princess,_

_I've decided to forgive you for your un-acceptable behavior. But just because we're laying low doesn't mean you're not obligated to work._

_Love,_

_-A"_

Without even pulling the square box out, Ally immediately knew what it was. She walked swiftly to the kitchen, and approached the trashcan. She crumpled up the note and threw it in the garbage. Ally didn't have a lot of time before her friends would come down looking for her, so she opened the cabinet underneath the sink and threw the envelope with the box inside. Ally leaned against the counter, slowing her heart-rate. She did this for a moment before decided to go back upstairs.

When Ally reached the top of the stairs she could hear Dez and Trish still arguing. Walking in She couldn't help but let out a laugh. Apparently their bickering was so annoying, Austin couldn't handle it. The Rock-star was laying on his belly, pillow wrapped around his head, butt sticking up in the air. Ally quieted her giggles when an idea came to that clever head of hers. She grinned and walked up to her bed, grabbing the pillow she had used earlier slowly. She positioned herself and softly counted to three, then swung, and hit Austin's butt with the plushy firm pillow.

His reaction was priceless.

Austin leaped into the air with wide eyes and twisted around, causing his legs to get tangled in the sheets, making him fall on the floor.

Ally couldn't hold it back, and began laughing hysterically, while Trish and Dez joined her. She hadn't laughed so hard in so long, and her body filled with warmth from how good it felt. Austin quickly sobered from his shock though, a blush covering his cheeks in embarrassment as he stood. Pursing his lips in an angry pout, he pushed passed them, and walked out of the room. A few seconds later, the slam of the bathroom door was heard.

The laughter had died down once Austin left the room, and Ally began to feel bad for surprising him like that. All she thought he was going to do was jump a little, not spazz out like he did.

"Do you really think he's mad?" She asked, concern lacing her voice. Trish merely shrugged as Dez replied with a helpful,

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm hungry."

"Ditto." Then they left to go get snacks from the kitchen. Ally shook her head and left the room as well, stopping outside the bathroom door. Knocking on the door gently, she could hear the sound of running water stop.

"Austin? Are you okay?"

Silence.

"Look, I'm really sorry about making you fall off the bed. In my defense though, I wasn't expecting a reaction like that."

She watched the door knob turn slowly and she smiled, "Okay good, I thought you were actually mad- Ah!" Those were her last words before the door swung open, and a hand shot out, grabbing her arm and swinging her in, leading to Ally slipping and falling on her butt. She groaned as her tailbone hit the cold tile. Looking up at the sound of musical laughter, she found her vision blurred by…

Bubbles…?

Around her she was trapped and lost in a sea of bubbles. Nothing of the bathroom could be seen through all the bubbles. Not even the ceiling.

Standing, she immediately began to slip on the soapy floor, and she reached out for anything to keep her steady. Gripping onto something that felt like the edge of the counter, she heard the dorky laugh of her blonde-best-friend.

"Austin? Why is my bathroom suddenly Bubble Land?"

The fore-mentioned boy pushed aside a wall of bubbles, revealing himself as he stood next to her, "Because: You slapped my butt and made me fall on the floor. So, now I _you_ hit _your_ butt by falling on the floor." The way he was grinning, he looked like he thought he was the smartest guy on earth. "See what I did there?"

She couldn't help it(her latest excuse lately), she had to laugh.

"Okay, fine. But I honestly had no idea you'd react like that." She told him as she went to let go of the counter. As she attempted to take a step towards him, her foot slipped and she was about to fall forward. Until he caught her in his arms, but seeing as he wasn't repellent to soapy floors, he slipped too. Making them both fall, Ally landing on top with a small thud.

Blushing from the current situation, they tried getting back up, only to slip and fall into an even more awkward position.

Austin sighed and looked up at Ally, a soft laugh escaping. She looked at him with an amused gaze, "What?"

He chuckled slightly, "You have bubbles on your head." He reached up and gently brushed off the soapy suds. "All gone." He laughed, and when he looked back at her he realized just how he had gotten to her when he was wiping away the bubbles.

Ally looked into his eyes, her cheeks becoming extremely warm, which she realized happened a lot around him lately. She watched as his smile slowly faded, and noticed his head tilting forward more. A part of her knew kissing Austin wouldn't lead to anything good, a part of her that was saying it was to dangerous. But then there was that bigger part of her that just screamed for her to do what she wanted. And she figured that last bigger part was winning, because she could willingly feel herself inching closer as well.

Just as their eyes began to flutter shut, their lips centimeters apart…

A booming voice yelled from downstairs, "ALLY! DEZ BURNED THE POPCORN!"

Which startled them so much, they quickly separated from each other, sliding in opposite directions across the floor.

After realizing that it was only Trish, and the chance to kiss Ally-Again!-was ruined, Austin groaned and flopped onto his back.

Ally sighed, and carefully stood up. "I…better go help them." She smiled nervously and ran her hand through her hair as she left the room.

Austin sighed himself, standing up also. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she wanted to kiss him too though. Leaving the bathroom, he shut the door. While the last of the bubbles popped away.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I really hoped you liked it, and I'm working on the 8th chapter. Normally I'd have it done but there is just so much stress right now.

But I do have two oneshots I wrote. Keep a look out for them.

One is called "Coffee Shop Cuties"

While the other is called "Kissing in the Rain"

Or something like that :P

Also, Thank You SOOO nuch for the reviews! I have like, what? 37, 38 reviews? To me, that's awesome

Please review still! They help me keep pursuing my writing:D

Love You Guys!


	8. Chapter 8: Threats and Throwing up

Chapter 8:  
>Threats and Throwing up<p>

A/N: so I apologize for the way late update. How long has it been? Three months? Ew, I can't believe how long it's been. Unfortunately I can't control writer's block, or else I would be updating faster. To be honest, I don't really like this Chapter, it's far too short, and kind of meaningless. But I'm hoping this gives me more ideas. Anyways, let's look at it more like a, filler. Anyways I hope you like it.

Also, please review, and tell me if I should make changes to this chapter. Because I think this is by far the worst one I've done. Well, enjoy it if you can.

With a rough nudge to her shoulder, Ally was startled awake. She opened her eyes only to have a scream erupt from her throat. Although before she could make a sound, a rather large hand smothered it. And then there's a shifting around her. She looks down to see a pair of strong tan arms around her middle. Her face scrunches up in confusion as she looks over her shoulder, only to see Austin sound asleep. Realization dawns on her then. The whole 'Babysitting' fiasco; they must have fallen asleep during one of the movies, and ended up in this position. That must mean Trish and Dez were still here. Looking over, her suspicions her confirmed when she saw Trish asleep on the other couch, and Dez on the floor. Both snoring obnoxiously. Ally then remembered who was standing in front of her, glaring insanely. Billy stalked his way to the kitchen, a silent command to follow him. swallowing hard, Ally slowly undid herself from the slumbering Austin, quickly replacing her absence with a pillow. She tiptoed her way around Dez and into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed in a whisper. He grunted, annoyed, while rolling his transparent eyes.

"The real question is: What are _they_ doing here."

She glared,

"I'm allowed to see them. Me and Alex agreed to that a long time ago."

Billy snorted, and then his eyes began to glow with an evil mischief, causing Ally to shudder in fear, "I wonder what the Master would think, if I told him you were getting all close and personal with the Musical Fag."

Fear and anger built up inside Ally, "Don't talk about him like that!"

"Ally?" was the groggy voice of Austin, "Who are you talking too?"

The brunette in question turned around only to see Billy crouching behind the Island counter. She looked at Austin and grinned sheepishly, "I was just yelling at the microwave. It won't start up."

Ally banged on the machine a few times for affect, only to have pressed the 'Open' button. Revealing the empty space inside.

Raising in eyebrow, Austin walked over to close the door, "Maybe that's its way of telling you that there's nothing in there." Laughing nervously she stole a glance at the spot Billy was hiding, to see the spot behind the counter vacant. He was gone. Sighing in relief through her nose, Ally breathed a lame, "Oh."

Before Austin could respond however, a very tired looking Trish and Dez wobbled into the room, "Mommy, Daddy, I'm hungry." Trish pouted while rubbing her tummy. Austin and Ally looked at each other for a moment before shrugging. "Pancakes it is!" Austin shouted while grinning.

"Yay!" Trish and Dez danced around happily, and Ally couldn't help but giggle. Smiling, her and Austin began making Breakfast (and a mess) together. For now, she would push her troubles to the back of her mind.

~Hour's Later~

The gang had found themselves at the mall. They had gone to possibly every store there-minus Sonic Boom, honestly, these were probably the only days off Ally will ever get. Around five in the afternoon they went to the Foodcourt.

They were just in the middle of laughing hysterically at Dez- who had managed to get nacho cheese up his nose-when someone caught Ally's eyes. Looking over, she felt her whole body freeze over. Alex sat all the way across the foodcourt, staring maliciously at her. The team noticed her absence and started to turn their head in the direction she was looking. But before they could follow her gaze she looked to the table, while Alex's stare found something else to lock on.

"Hey Als, are you okay hun?" Trish asked with her brows furrowed. It wasn't like Ally to just zone out like that.

"Mhmm." Ally tried to smile while she swallowed the lump in her throat. Billy must have said something after all. Or who knows, maybe Alex had been spying on her this whole time they were on 'vacation'. Ally felt suddenly nauseas, and pushed her salad away. Any appetite she had was long gone now.

"Hey is it just me, or does that guy look _really_ constipated?" Dez had said, not very quietly, as he pointed across the room, to the Nightmare himself. Ally almost gagged.

Laughing Austin agreed, "Yeah, haha, he does. I wonder what's got him in the butt?"

"I don't know, but Mystery Guy's kind of hot. He just screams danger." Trish had said with that flirty gleam in her eye, while she admires Alex. Then the sick feeling couldn't be held down anymore, and she ended throwing up, all over herself.

"Ally!" Her friends all shouted, worry and surprise evident in their tones.

"Oh My God, come with me." Trish said as she pulled Ally to the restrooms. She began to help Ally clean herself up.

"Thanks Trish." Ally murmured as she rinsed her mouth repeatedly.

"Of course babe, but why didn't you say you were feeling sick earlier?"

Ally met her dark, sometimes, almost, black eyes and frowned. Trish had a lot of times taken a motherly role over her, and it was times like these she really hated herself for having to lie to her.

"Oh, I guess it was just one of those, didn't-know-it-till-it-happened, sort of thing."

It was weak and pathetic, but Ally didn't have the heart to really put her all into lying to her bestfriend. She didn't want to lie to _any of them_ anymore. She was sure Trish would call her bluff, but instead she saw the Latina's eyes soften, and she wrapped her arms around her.

"Come on. Let's go home."

A/N: so congratulations if you were able to read the whole thing through. And thanks for actually reading, if the title and author's note at the top wasn't anymore of a turn-off.

Anyways, thank you for all the reviews on all My Stories, it means so much!:)

Well, I would really enjoy reading you're feedback, so

Review, please!

Love,

Red.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Confrontations and confessions Part:1

A/N: the one you've all been waiting for;)

And it's in two parts!:D

On with the story

Ally sat on her bed, knees to her chest. Her Dad had gotten home a few hours ago, so Austin and the gang had already left. She kept replying the events that happened yesterday in her mind. She was just _waiting_ for something bad to happen. Images of Alex breaking into her bedroom to carry her off and beat her senseless was a good example. But nothing had happened sense she got home yesterday.

Then suddenly her phone rang. Reaching over she froze as the title dubbed the caller as '_Unknown._' Ally held her breath, then pressed Answer. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, listening to the angry deep breathing, of whoever was on the other side.

"Princess, we need to talk."

Ally swallowed. "_I guess_ _I spoke to soon."_ She thought as she said in the tiniest of voices, "Where do I meet you?" She could almost see the scowl on his face.

"I'm coming to get you. Be ready when I get there."

Then he hung up. Ally was terrified and had every reason too be. Who knew what would happen?

On her way downstairs and into the kitchen, someone took hold of her arm, causing her to jump and scream at the top of her lungs.

"Gah! Ally!" she stopped screaming as soon as she heard the familiar voice. Realizing her eyes were closed she opened them.

"Austin, what are you doing her?"

"I came to make sure you were okay." He began as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean you kinda scared me back there. You just randomly getting sick and all."

Normally, Ally would have voluntarily smiled at his sweet gestures: but nothing was normal for her anymore, especially during her current predicament. Alex could be here any moment and she needed to get Austin to leave, not just for her safety, but his as well.

She tried her best to put a reassuring smile on as she told him, "Austin that's very sweet of you but, I'm perfectly fine. See? So you can go now." She wished that didn't come out so rude.

Austin's brows furrowed in confusion, but then he took in her jacket and her bag over her shoulder. Narrowing his eyes, he crossed his arms, "Going somewhere?" His voice was so casual, and adding that smile at the end, Ally knew he was catching on.

"What? Psshh-" but before she could finish the excuse her phone buzzed. Looking at it quickly she saw it was a text from Alex, saying he was there.

"Uh, you know what? Go ahead and stay! Watch a movie! I'd love to join you but-"

"Ally," Austin's stern voice warned, "Where are you going?"

"Just with a friend." She squeaked. She hated how he always managed to get her to cave into him.

"This wouldn't happen to be the same "friend" who visited you yesterday in the morning, would it?" Ally froze, so he continued on, "Or maybe it was the guy at the mall, who was practically glaring daggers at you? Yeah, Ally, I noticed that."

When she continued to keep silent, he stepped forward, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, "And to be honest, I don't like either of them."

Ally looked into his eyes guiltily, "You don't underst-"

A few rough knocks were heard on the front door. Ally looked between the door and Austin, the moment she was horrified to have happen, was so close. She tried to grab his arm as he made to go answer the door, but was frozen in the spot where she stood.

Austin opened the door to a fuming Alex, whose mouth was open and ready to yell, abruptly closed in surprise.

"Hey, my name's Austin. So you're a friend of Ally's, huh?"

Putting on a smile that could fool about anyone, Alex extended his hand, "Well to be honest, I thought we were something a bit, more than that." He chuckled, swinging black fringe out of his eyes.

Austin cocked an eyebrow and stared at Alex's hand.

"Mhm. Well, sorry to break it to you, but Ally's sick. Can't make it, sorry bro."

His voice was laced with obvious fake sympathy, and he could've sworn he saw Alex almost glower.

"On the phone she said she was fine." Alex returned instead, keeping up his good-guy act.

"Right. Well you see, Ally has a habit of putting others before herself. And if you knew her at all, you would have noticed that right away."

Finally, sighing in fake disappointment, Alex looked at Ally, "Well, maybe next time Princess."

Then Austin slammed the door in his face.

"Princess?" Austin questioned as he turned around, just in time to see Ally fall back against the wall. Sobs tearing up her throat as she landed. Rushing to her side, he took her shaking frame in his arms.

"What did you do?" She shrieks as she cries into him, to scared to pull away.

"I'm sorry Ally, but that guy's no good for you. You can find someone better."

"You think this is about dating him?" She cries and pushes him away. She isn't mad at _Him,_ no, she's _terrified_ for Him! She is mad-no, _enraged _with _herself!_ She has put everyone she's ever loved in danger, all because she had been so naïve and stupid!

"Hey, what's going on down her" Came Lester's slurred and tired voice.

"Nothing Dad. It's just a Girl crisis. Go back to sleep."

Mr. Dawson looks between the two blurrily, then shrugs and walks back up the stairs. "Love you Ally-cat.", is his mumbled agreement.

"Love you too." She whispers. Ally looks at Austin, and mentally debates her biggest battle. Austin _has to know_ now, he should have known a long time ago. He just made enemies with the only guy _looking_ for an excuse to kill Austin. Well, after what Austin did, he practically handed Alex the shovel to dig his grave. Ally could not let that happen. Austin meant to much to her to lose him, and she certainly wouldn't lose him on her own account. Pursing her lips, she finally says to him, "Come with me."

Standing up and taking his hand in hers, she drags him up the stairs and into her bedroom. She closes her window and double checks the lock, then pulled closes the blinds, and pulls down her curtain. Finally she closes and locks her door. Turning to Austin, who is sitting on her bed and already looking at her expectantly, she says,

"It's time a told you the truth. Starting with everything."

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! I think this is the first cliffhanger I've had for this story, and also my fastest update!

Don't worry, Austin's reaction and everything is in the second part(chapter 10!)

Well. I hope you enjoyed it!

Review please!

And thank you all so much for the reviews on my last chapter. I know how long it's token me to get back into the swing of things :P

Love,

Red.

xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Confrontations & Confessions Part2

A/n: Sorry for the wait. I honestly have been trying to update but summer's been busy.

Disclaimer: I haven't used enough of these o.O

…I don't own Austin&Ally and any songs used in this event.

So..here we go;)

Austin stared at the small brunette girl in front of him. His head twisting and turning with the information he was just given.

Innocent, adorable, quirky Ally. The same Ally who refused to kill flies, no matter how annoying, because "They have feelings just as much as we do." The same Ally who refused to hurt anyone in general(well, maybe if they touch her songbook, but that's understandable, and the damage never lasts.).

Everything this Ally told him, made his blood boil and raise his temperature. How can someone do all that stuff to Ally?

To think the reason why she was lying to them and him self, was to protect everyone she loved. He still couldn't grasp the concept though, and he was afraid of what might happen when he did. The only intelligible thought he had was, "Why Ally?"

Turning to look at the fore-mentioned girl, he studied her. How her small from had only grown smaller, making her trembles more noticeable. How her eyes had shadows under them from stress and lack of sleep.

"Ally,", he started out, it was the first word he uttered sense she finished speaking, "I never, want you to put yourself through something like that. I don't care who you're trying to protect. Yes, it's probably the most noblest I've ever heard…"His sentence trailed off for a moment, as he looked into her eyes. Austin couldn't explain what happened in that moment, really, all he could really say, was he discovered a revelation.

This girl, his _best friend_, was the one who plagued his every thought sense meeting her three and a half months ago. He'd always managed to bring her into a conversation, even if she wasn't there. Whether it be pointing out dresses she'd wear, or something that just reminded him of her, he always voiced his thoughts.

He remembered one time he was looking in build-a-bear workshop(obviously because his brother made him, of course), and he noticed a cute, big doe-eyed Alligator. It made him think of Ally, because of that one time at Suzy's Soup when her old teacher called her that. He teased her constantly about it, but never in a hurtful way. But besides the name reference, it also had these big brown eyes, so he bought it for her. Naming it Ally the Alligator, who went on a lot of play-dates with Dougie the Dolphin. He smiled at the memory, the way Ally's eyes lit up and how she giggled happily. Looking at the brunette now, he realized the said stuffed animal(Alligator, not Dougie), was wrapped in his friends arms as she rested her chin on it's soft, plushy head. And after all this memory surfing event, he realized Ally was the more important to him than anything. He'd do anything to make her happy again, and smile, just like she was when he gave her the cuddly plushy.

He loved her, more than he ever thought possible. But after finally being able to admit that to himself, he realized he couldn't tell Ally any of it. How selfish and insensitive would he be, after all she's been through, to add a confession of love on top of everything? She'd probably be confused what with all the drama in her life. Especially now that Austin was pretty sure Alex wanted to kill him. She would be worried enough about him, why let love complicate her life further? No, right now, she needed someone to be there to support her, not more stress. But it was building inside him, and Austin promised that as soon as he could, he'd tell her everything.

So with that, he smiled softly and continued his sentence, "You're worth to much to lose. Worth more than any of us. And I promise Ally, we'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

Ally smiled, and reached out gently to hug him. Austin pulled her into him, brushing his fingers through her hair, absent-mindedly rubbing small circles on her sides.

Too soon, Ally pulled away, but as she did, her shirt sleeve rose up a bit. The skin exposed there was pink and raw, and caught Austin's eye quickly. Catching her wrist gently, he watched her slightly wince. Pulling her sleeve up to her elbow he felt his breath stuck in his throat. He could only stare at the gruesome engraved letters that took up half her forearm. Looking up he saw Ally had turned her head the other way, tears trailing down her flushed cheeks.

"You weren't supposed to see that." She chokes, closing her eyes, "No one was."

"Ally, when did he do this?" he doesn't have to ask who, it's a pretty obvious tell from here. She swallowed, trying to fight the hysteria bubbling up inside her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Austin looks into her eyes and he swears they're the saddest he's ever seen them.

"Please Ally. You've already told me most of it. Why leave this part out?" His voice is barely a whisper, as he pleads with her. There's a nagging feeling tugs at his stomach though, telling him whatever Alex did to her now, is much worse than he's done before.

"Because, when you find out, you won't want anything to do with me."

Pulling her hand back, she grabs one of the big pillows on her bed, hugging it to herself. She looks him shamefully in the eye, "Please Austin. I can't lose you."

Shocked is all that can be seen on his face. He wouldn't, and couldn't leave her. After everything they had been through, and all that he discovered tonight? No, he couldn't leave her, no matter how bad whatever it was she was hiding. Determination crawls up his spine as he cups her face. When she brings her face to his, she's so close that he thinks he might kiss her, but now isn't the time for that. "Ally, there isn't a thing, on this earth that could make me leave you." His voice is stern, and he's still left with the wanting to add more, but he can't stand to be the extra baggage in her life. When he tells her, he wants it to be the happiest thing in her life. Not the most stressful.

She searches his face, for any kind of faltering and if he's honestly able to handle it. She knows he can't, but he's so set and determined in this; he deserves to know. She shuts her eyes closed, not being able to see the look on his face when she tells him. The memory still burns and lingers in her head, never fading and invading her dreams. But the intensity is excessively less when Austin is around, or her other friends. Just the feeling of not being alone makes it a bit easier.

"He did it the night he…raped me." She's surprised in herself, how the words just came out like that. But then again; there's not many ways you can put it differently.

He's frozen in time. The whole world is tuned out. Except for the chilling words of

Ally's numbing sentence, echoing off the walls of his head.

"What?" He roars, and he absentmindedly reminds himself of the Beast in Beauty and the Beast. He definitely feels like him right now. Rage boils up in the pit of his stomach, slithering outward, making his skin a shade of red.

Ally flinches. She has never _ever_ heard Austin mad. He's always been calm, even in the most frustrating situations.

To be honest, Austin's surprised too, because he has never lost his cool before. But he can't, and won't get rid of the anger. Because seriously, this is **Ally**. _His_ _Ally._

Images are mercilessly feeling his head of Alex touching his Ally, and he growls murderously. Before he knows what he's doing, Austin is off the bed, and punching the wall repeatedly. He's growling and yelling, cursing the Bastard who thinks he can touch Ally. And he is making such a ruckus that he's surprised Lester has not come in yet. Then again, he never was one to give a shit. After all, when he was worried about his daughter, all he did was call her friends to watch over her, instead of staying home for once. Maybe if he was around and cared more often, Ally wouldn't be going through this. Another growl escapes his throat as his fists connects with the wall again.

Austin's poundings just keep getting more and more aggressive, until two small hands place themselves on his shoulders.

"Austin, stop. Please." The trembling voice belongs to Ally, who, Austin realizes, he's probably scared- he's scared too, really-to death. She's never seen him in such a rage, and really, he's never been in one. Perhaps, that's just what love does to oneself.

Groaning, Austin steps away from the wall, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm, I'm so sorry Als…you didn't need to see that. I just...wish that wall was Alex."

He looks down at her trembling form. Ally hugs herself-as if she has no one in the world, and that saddens him-while her eyes are downcast-like she's some sort of disgrace.

"So, you're not…repulsed?" she's biting her lip now, which is never good, but so adorable on her.

Austin can only blink, and blink, and blink some more. Till finally, he begins to laugh, the sound scaring Ally as her brows raise high on her head. He wants to tell her he's sorry for scaring her, but the laughter stops him.

It isn't because Austin finds the question funny,-no, not at all-he is just so shocked she would ask, or even think that. When he is able to calm down, he takes them to her bed to sit down, before lightly placing his hands on her upper arms. He looks into her eyes, and she's a little more than overwhelmed by the fierce look in them. But she isn't scared, because it's not a look of hatred or anything like Alex. It's of passion, concern, and absolute _Austin._ Just looking at them envelops her in smoldering warmth, and her lips tilt slightly up, while tears prick her eyes with the words he says next. There weren't many words, because Austin was never good with them, but he said them so meaningfully, her breath was taken away.

"Who could _ever_, be repulsed by you, Ally?"

Something in his eyes changes a little then, and Ally can't find the correct words to describe it, she just knows that it feels her with such a weird adrenaline. She barely notices the tears slipping down her cheeks as she practically flings herself in his arms.

Austin's arms are already looped around her waist before hers intertwine around his neck. She's surrounded by his brown-sugary scent and feels every worry and stress wash away. Ally's at home in Austin's embrace, and as she plays with the little hairs at the nape of his neck, she isn't sure she'll be able to leave it.

"I've never felt so safe, with anyone like this in My Life before." Is what she murmurs into his shirt, and feels his grip tighten. The feeling of a smirk on his lips is evident as he presses them to her hairline. "Good." He mumbles, "Because I won't let anything happen to you. Ever again."

Her smile is soft as she looks up into his dark iris's, and he's a little more than blown away, "Good, because I don't think there's anyone I would trust My Life more with."

And for the first time in months, Austin watches her eyes light up again.

Sparkling in that natural way, that is absolute Ally.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, Love's!:/


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Spooks & Gingers

:/:

Ally walked into Sonic Boom that day with a noticable precaution. She was terrified of the idea of Alex finding out what she told Austin. Austin was more than life itself to her now, and that means she had to protect him with all the fibers of her being. It was her fault for getting him wrapped up in the mess anyways...

Checking three times that no one was following her, and making sure to lock the front and back entrances, Ally climbed up the stairs to the practice room. Flopping down on the paino bench she sighed, and tried to think of any possible solution to the mess she'd gotten them in. Maybe they could run away. Just the two of them. They could pack up their stuff, change their cells, and hit the road and never look back... Ally almost laughed at herself, it sounded like an idea Austin would come up with. Spontanious and impossible. But what other options did they have?

She shook her head and began to open her book, when she stopped. Any lyrics she had in mind were depressing, and while, yes, she did love to write her feelings out, she really had no desire to write an emotional ballad of her life, nor rewrite to relive the events of the past twenty-four hours through a diary entry. With a heavy weighted sigh, Ally had softly shut her book closed, and rubbed her eyes furiosly. Why, why, _why_ was it that she had to endure all of this? She was Ally Dawson, the plain, goody-two shoes girl, who lived by rules and stuck to books and writing. Even her name was simple and innocent. Now, she wasn't sure who she was anymore. Tears pricked and burned at her eyes but she scrubbed furiously, she was tired of crying. Tired of seeing Alex's terrifying face behind her eyelids everynight she fell asleep or had a moment to relax. She was just so...so _drained._

The brunnette swiftly stood up from her seat on the bench and moved to the couch. She was safe. The windows and doors were locked, the only one with a spare key being Austin, and she was safe. Atleast for a little bit.

She diminished the thought as soon as it came, and layed down. If she was going to come up with a plan to save Austin and herself, she was going to need a clear and rested mind to do so. One earplug was put in her ear, and with the sound of her music trickiling in, she closed her eyes. And willed herself to sleep.

:/:

Two hours later, Ally was awoken to the sound of nails on a window. Her brown eyes had snapped open and she held her breath. The sound was constent, almost like a cat who wanted inside.

Ally would not let that cat inside. Especially if it could levitate outside a two-story window.

She breathed in deeply, and tried to will the hysteria down as she begin to sneak a peak over the back of the couch. She immediatly had thrown her self back into the couch, when she swore she had seen a shadow outside the window. Logic was trying to tell her it could be a shadow from anything, but with what's happened to her, she could throw logic out the window right now... as long as she was no where close to that window. Ally went through a list of possibilites of escaping, and decided that the best option was making a mad dash for the door and to never stop til she was outside. Where she could call Austin and ask him to pick her up. She crossed her fingers and prayed this would work.

Slowly she curled her tiny body into a half ball like crouch, readying herself to all but fling herself at the door. She held her breath, then took off, throwing herself against it, and flipped the lock. She had wrapped her tiny hand around the knob and just begun to twist it, when someone from the other side started jiggling the knob. She screamed and began fighting with the person on the other side of the door, slamming it back against the frame as they would begin to push it open. The low grunts of the perpetrator was heard each time, and Ally began to feel dizzy with fright, not even knowing what was happening with the person outside the window.

Then it happened, the man on the other side finally pushed on the door so hard, Ally was knocked backwards. She was too afraid to even open her eyes until,

"Hey Ally! Wow, were you here the whole time? Thanks alot, didn't you hear me struggling with the door. You should tell your Dad to replace it, I think it's broken." Ally's eyes flew open, and she almost passed out in relief. Because there before her, was Dez, in all his clown get up glory, inspecting the doorknob for injuries.

"Dez! Oh my god, you scared me!" She exclaimed, helping herself off the floor. Dez turned to her with his face scrunched up in confusion, "I did? How?"

"When I was trying to escape! I thought you were someone trying to...break in!" She really hoped he hadn't noticed her pause.

"Oh, sorry Ally. But why were you trying to escape?" Dez raised in eyebrow, until his entire face shaped into excitement, "Did you see Zaliens? Where are they?" He began bouncing and looking around the room until Ally's voice caught his attention.

"I was trying to escape because-" She cut herself off with a gasp as she remembered the person outside the window, which caused Dez to remain silent as well. "The window!"

"Huh?"

"Someone was scratching at the window." Ally said as she manuevered her way to the window slowly, approaching it slowly, "There was a shadow outside the window, and I was sure it was-"

A trees branch outside the window scraped the glass, mimicking the nails Ally had heard ealier, and she stared in confusion. She looked up to see Dez with an unsure look on his face, and felt as he softly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Let's take you home. You look really exhuasted." He said, and began leading her out the door to the Sonic Boom.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, how did you get into Sonic Boom anyways?" She asked as the thought crossed her mind.

"Oh!", the ginger exclaims, his bubbly self coming back again, "Austin loaned it to me. I forgot Patrick."

Ally's brows furrowed, "Who?"

Dez grinned, and it brought a childish twinkle to his blue eyes that made Ally smile at her friend. "Patrick!" He stated again, holding up a gingerbread man, and Ally had to laugh, because, well, she should have known.

:/:

Dez had dropped Ally off at her house sometime ago, and fifteen minutes later, she found her door being knocked on rapidly. She glanced at the microwave clock that read nine fifteen, and wondered who could have been at her door right now. Her stall was scooted back, and her footsteps down the hall echoed in the empty house. Ally looked through the peep hole, suprised to find a deeply winded Austin on her front porch. Flicking the locks, she pulled the door open and let in Austin, who had immediatly started to fire words at her.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Got here as fast as I could!"

Was all she could make out as the blond grasped for air. Shaking her head she pulled Austin to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water. The poor boy chugged it all down, and rested his head on the counter afterward.

"So...What's going on?" Ally had ventured to ask once she saw he had controled his breathing somewhat.

"Dez called and said you were acting funny. Said you were pretty wired and freaked."

"Oh, that." Ally cleared her throat, "Yes, I'm fine. I just got alittle spooked over nothing."

She met his eyes and felt her cheeks begin to warm, his eyes were burning with intense concern and she honestly wished she could stay wrapped up in them forever. But now wasn't the time for that, so, she blinked and looked at the counter. "Did you run all the way her?"

Looking back up again, she saw his newly calmed face heat up again, "Well, yeahh... I wanted to make sure you were safe and okay."

Ally smiled at him warmly, "Thanks Austin, that's sweet."

He rolled his eyes at that, "You don't have to thank me. I'm here to protect you and be here for you. I'm not doing this because I have to. I'm doing it because I want to."

Her arms then flung around his neck, and she buried her face into his shoulder. "You're amazing." She whispered, and felt him chuckle.

"No. You are."

And Ally couldn't force herself to make an arguement at that point. Because all she really wanted was to stay in his comforting embrace.

:/:

**A/N: Woohooo! No more HAITUS! :D **

**I'm officially back, and filled up with writing goodies again! Yay!**

**First order of business though, is that while I'm back, school is very much time consuming, so the new schedule is to update on friday's or saturday's.(Which is alot more gauranteed sense I have My own Laptop now XD)**

**Anyways, oh my god, I've missed this story. I hated My Writers block. It. Was. Horrible. I couldn't write a thing :/**

**Now, I kno this isn't the best chapter, but it's been a while, so I'm just getting back into the swing of things. And I'll definently do spell check when I have the chance, but I'm just so excited to post this!**

**So let me kno what you think in a review please (: and also, sense I kno it's been a while, let me kno if I should continue this or not(there are enough people who have favorited and followed this story to let me kno(; )**

**Love you guys!**

**-Red**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Twisting Turns & Taking Hostages

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**:/:**

I woke up to the sound of deep breathing and mentally froze in place, relaxing when I remembered Austin had spent the night. I turned over and stared up at his face, looking at the way his eyelashes cast long shadows down his angel carved face. His blonde hair fell across his forehead and right eye, making him look innocent as his body rose up and down steadily with every breath. My eyes zereod in on his lips, which apparantly pout in his sleep, and resisted the urge to lean up and attach mine to his. He was so beautiful and I wondered why I never noticed before. Of course I had always known he was atrractive, but at that moment I couldn't think of anyone else who could compete with him. Sorry Austin Mahone... he had been my celebrity crush for as long as I could remember. Guess Austin Moon replaced him...

"Is there something on my face?" A groggy voice mumbled, startling me out of my thoughts and gazing. My face heated up and I looked away before sitting up against the headboard. Yes, me and Austin had shared my bed-but before you get any ideas, Austin didn't want to leave me alone, and I felt weird about him sleeping on the couch. He also didn't like the idea of being so far away from me. So, after _alot_ of awkwardness, we finally settled on sharing my bed. Nothing happened of course.

Anyways...

"Nope, nothing." I said as my voice cracked from not talking for twelve hours, and swiftly gotten off the bed. "Hungry?" I had asked, making my way out the door before he had time to answer. I took the steps two at a time, and used the end of the railing to swing myself in the direction of the kitchen, which was to the right of the stairs. When I walked into it, I smiled to myself, thinking I could get used to waking up in the same house as Austin, making breakfast for the two of us. Pulling out milk, an egg carton, and the flour stored in the fridge and set them on the island in the center of the kitchen. "Pancakes should be good."

"Really? I would much rather prefer french toast." A voice said across from me and I scream, looking up only to scream again. "Alex!"

I fall back againt the counter behind me and just stare at the monster before me. His face was set into a scowl and his black eyes were smoldering as he gets up from the table and rounded it to me.

"It's been awhile Princess." He said as he crouched down infront of me. He curled his sickely pale fingers in my hair, and I held my breath only to release it in a scream as he jerked me up by it. "AUSTIN!" I shrieked with all the air in my lungs. Alex slapped me across the face, and I trembled back from him only for him to yank my face towards his again.

"Don't even bother." And as he said that a sound of something heavy falling down the stairs caught my attention. I swiveled my head in time to see Austin's limp body crashing to the bottom of the stairs. I screamed his name again, and tore myself away from Alex, not feeling the pain as he ripped some of my hair out. I rushed over to his body, my fingers about to curl into his shirt when two strong arms had wrapped around me, holding me back. I didn't have to look to see who it was, Billy was the only person I knew with arms the size of tree trunks.

Alex walked over and observed Austin's lifeless form-which I prayed to God only seemed that way-, and kicked it. I scream tore through my throat, "Don't touch him!"

Alex's head snapped up at the sound of my voice, and Billy tightened his hold on me. Staring me dead in the eyes, he began to kicked Austin with as much strength as he could, and the low groans that came from Austin made me aware he was alive, but not for much longer if Alex kept that going.

"Please, please! I'll do anything you want!" I negotiated. His foot halted in the process, and he turned and walked up to me. Taking my chin between his forefinger and thumb he chuckled, "Princess, you don't have a choice." Samuel came down the stairs then, obviously being the one who pushed Austin down the stairs, and whatever else he did to him. Stepping back Alex ordered Sam to take Austin out to the care. I began to scream my protests, but then Billy had knocked me out.

:/:

When my eyes opened again, I felt roped binding my hands and feet. Of course. When the blur in my vision had gone away I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a bedroom. One I assumed was on the tenth floor. The meeting room was on the tenth floor, and I doubted Alex would keep me far away. The only thing I questioned was, _where was Austin?_

I swallowed thickly and prayed he was still alive and they just had him stashed away in a room like me. I would never forgive myself if he died because of me. I don't even think I could live...

:/:

**IMPORTANT ATHOR'S NOTE: First of all, I want to apologize for not updating when I said I would. My Laptop would not connect to the internet for the life of me, so I couldn't post :/**

**But that's not what is important.**

**When I posted my last chapter, I had 64 favorites and 39 followers, and out of all them, I had gotten **_**one review**_**, and two more favorites and followers. I know it's been a while, but really?**

**I need to know if this story is worth my time again, and of course I love writing it, but it's nice to get feedback, you know? So if you could review, it would really mean alot.**

**Also, I know this is in first person, while all my other chapters are in third, but this is how I write now mostly. And it's difficult for me to revert back to third person. But if you guys want third still, I'll try my best.**

**Loves you.**

**(thank you for the favorites and follows, btw(: )**

**Until next time!**

**-Red**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: An Escape Plan & Almost Caught

It had been about two weeks since Alex kidnapped me and Austin. It had been two weeks since I last saw Austin alive...and even then I didn't know how much alive he was. It'd been two weeks since I had seen any light either. Alex had kept me in the same appartment, cloaked in complete darkness. The only time I saw another human being is when Jordan came in to feed me, or bathe me. Which thankfully he let me do myself, but I never had to worry about Jordan. A reoccuring question from me was always why he ever got invloved with this stupid "gang". But all he ever did was shrug, or say he owed Alex. I doubted whatever Alex had done was enough for Jordan to give up his life of freedom.

I heard the jingling of keys, and the creak of the door as it opened. I swallowed thickly, and parted my lips, my throat was dry from not drinking anything in the last 14 hours, and my voice cracked when I spoke. "How much longer is Alex planning on keeping me here, Jordan? PLease tell me."

But instead of a reply from Jordan, I got a response from Billy.

"So Geeky hasn't spilt anything yet. Good. Here Princess. Grub."

I heard the slam of a tray as he dropped it to the floor. It was around noon at this time, and although they did a deal of work to block out any light, some still sneaked in, which was almost enough for me to make out Billy's silhuette. There was the sound of the door slamming, and then I was alone. He didn't even intie my hands so I could _eat_ the food. It didn't even matter though, I barely ate what was there in the first place, the only reason I ate _anything_ was that Jordan didn't want me starving. Again the question remains.

I nearly rolled of my bed as the sound of the door slamming open then closed startled me. There was the rushing of footsteps and then my face was grabbed up by a large hand.

"Listen Princess, and listen good. Because I'm only saying this once, got it?"

I nodded swiftly when there was a pause, and listened carefully. Billy's voice wasn't angry or threating, and although that shouldn't have scared me, it did. Because Billy sounded urgent and maybe a bit worried. And for Billy to be worried, meant I should be panicking.

"We're busting you out of here. Alex has lost it and we can't trust him anymore." As he speaks I feel him grab my hands and hear the sound of a knife cutting away the ropes binding my hands. When they're gone he works on the ropes at my feet.

"What do you mean? And who's we?"

He pulls me up as the ropes fall away, "Me and Jordan. Samuel's still on Alex's side and he doesn't know we're turning." I'm pulled toward the door, being shoved through when a thought crosses my mind.

"What about Tomas?"

Billy's silent for a second, and I see his eyes turn an instant red, but he quickly turns his head so I can't see. "Dead." My hands fly to my mouth to cover a gasp. Me and Tomas were never close, but he was never as vicious as the others, and him and Billy were like brothers. "You mean Alex-?" is all I could choke out. Billy shook his head quickly, as if he was shaking a bad image from his mind, and then dragged me around a corner.

"Blondie's on the sixth floor of the building. Alex's office is on the one above us, which is the third floor, and Samuel is on the sixth floor gaurding Blondie's room,"

"Austin's alive?" I almost screamed before Billy's hand covered my mouth.

"Shut. up. If you wanna make out of this alive you best keep quiet. Yes, your boyfriends alive...for now. Which is why we have to get him. Now listen, okay? You're going to have to make it to the sixth floor by your self. I'm taking a different route so I can take care of Samuel-"

"You're not going to kill him are you?"

"What does it matter?"

I stared at him incredoulously, "Don't you think enough blood has been spilt?"

"Whatever! We don't got time for this!"

"Promise you won't kill him." I demanded firmly. We may have been on a time crunch, but I couldn't stand the thought of knowing someone was killed and I just let it happen. Whether they were bad or good.

"Yes , yes I promise!" He let out exasperatedly, as he took my hand and shoved a key into it. "This is the room key. Room 623. You need to get in and out ASAP. Make your way down to the exit then. Jordan should already be there in a blue chevy pick up truck, but if somehow he isn't, hide somewhere and wait. It shouldn't be much longer til I'm there, but if I'm not just take off with Jordan. Got it?"

"Room 623. Get in, get out, then head for exit. Got it." He nods his head and is about to turn the other way, then hesitates.

"Hey, um, Princess. Goodluck, and...well, sorry for being a dick to you this whole time."

I smile a bit ruefully and shrug, "I guess I can't blame you for not seeing your boss was a nutcase from the start." He gives a half, bitter smirk, salutes me, and then he's off.

I look down at the key in my hand and curl my fingers around it tightly. "Austin," I whisper sofly to myself, "I'm coming."

:/:

I don't think My Heart had ever pounded that hard against my chest before, which you think would be impossble. I was three doors down from Alex's room, where a weird hallway/alleyway lead to appartments on the other side, leaning against one of it's walls that hid me from view. I tried to slow my breathing so I could calm down and walk past the room quietly. I mean, what were the chances that Alex would decide to come out of the room then?

Apparently more than I thought, because right as I was about to walk past the room is door swung open, almost smaking me in the face. Luckily I hugged up against the wall quick enough and caught the door silently by the handle. I began to feel sweat trickle down my spine as I waited for him to close the door and see me. God, please don't let him shut the door. But I assumed he was in a hurry at that moment, because instead of him grabbing the door I watched him fly down the stairs, not looking back. I looked up at the ceiling as tears started to spill from my eyes, and mouthed a silent thank you.

I was about to rush a head, when a nagging feeling pulled me into entering his office. Alex's office was actually the cleaners closet. The appartment building was actually more of a hotel for rich people, but do to the cause of a few rats one day, they shut it down for good. I rolled my eyes, and quickly raced over to his desk, sifting through files and draws. But I couldn't see anything suspicious until I saw it. Lester Dawson, written and circled in red ink. Along with an adress placed in the town my dad's convintion was taking place. I shook my head, why was he going after my dad? He was supposed to be left out of this!

The sound of footfalls made my head snap up, and I saw the top of Samuel's bald head. I froze up until my sight caught the bathroom door cracked open. I flung myself toward it and squeezed myself inside.

"Aye, Alex. What the hell is this all about? Where's Tomas?"

"It doesn't fucking matter! Just grab up your shit and tell Killer and the Geek to do the same! We're leaving in an hour."

"Yeah, okay. But I gotta take a leak."

I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop a squeak of fear from letting loose. MY eyes darting quickly to places I could hide in 2.5 second, and ssaw the cabinents under the sink. I crawlewd inside quickly and had _just_ closed the cabinent when the door opened up. I heard Samuel cross over to the toilette and unzip his jeans. My noise scrunched up at the sound of him going, and I silently shivered. Gross.

When he finished, I heard the sound of the sink turn on and mentally congratulated him on actually washing his hands. But really, I just wanted him out. I may be tiny, but this cabinet is even smaller, making me prop my feet against the wall, which my sneakers were already slipping on. The faucet turned off and I faintly heard the scratching of a towel as he dried his hands. I closed my eyes in relief when I was sure he was about to leave, when my foot slipped off the wall, making a soft, but noticable to Samuel, thud. I stopped breathing at the sound of his Jordan's squeaking to a stop. I watched as his shadow slowly came closer to the sink, and almost physically felt him as he crouched down in front of the cabinet. The door began to slowly creak open, and-

"Samuel get your ass down here! Now!"

The door was left to fall shut, and I heard him walk away. I waited til I heard Alex's door shut before I let out the breath I was holding. "That was too close. Way, way, _way_ too close."

I climbed out of from underneath the sink and rush out of the room. I needed to get Austin and get the hell out of here.

**:/:**

**Gosh, I just love leaving you guys on cliff hangers, huh?**

**Ha, well, don't worry. We'll see Austin again in the next chapter...maybe (;**

**We're also getting closer to the end of this story!**

**Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks for the support guys!**

**Keep the reviews comin', they make my day! c:**

**Also, I have a question...What's been your favorite moment so far in this story? I'd be really pleased to know :D**

**Anyways, lovee youu!**

**-Red**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Together again & Traveling ahead

:/:

I stared at the door infront of me; 623 were the dirty rust outlining of where the brass numbers should have been hanging. I gulped in buckets of air as I tried to get my nerve up so I'd open the door. My hands were slick with sweat by then and I had to repeatedly swipe my hands down my shirt until I finally got a grip on the door handle and opened it.

I slipped inside quickly, closing the door behind me. I shifted around the room cautiously as I kept my eyes open for anything that might've looked like Austin. But it was hard to see anything in this darkness, and when I reached the windows I gladly threw open the curtains. A loud groan echoed across the room and I whipped around, the blood rushing from my face, because;

1. Austin layed on his side, his back turned to me, curled into a ball, _alive._

2. He had gashes running across his back and various bruises all over his body.

"Austin!" I squeaked out and raced over to him, careful as I turned him over and not rest him on his back.

"Ally?" He rasped out, and I covered my mouth as I looked at his face. His right eye was swollen and was practically a big welt all around the eye, and his other eye was completely red, probably from his own blood, and I watched as the tears in my eyes dripped onto his face. It rolled down his yellow and purple face down to the curve of his busted lips. i began to shake as my body racked with sobs. "Ally what are you doing here? Where's Alex?"

His words were barely even audible or understandable, and I choked back the sobs wanting to escape. "No time. I'll explain later."

I pulled out the switch blade I snatched from Alex's office and cut away the ropes that bounded his hands and feet. But when I tried to lift him up, we realized he couldn't walk properly. Tearing up the sheets I quickly made work into bandeging him up, knowing that we really didn't have the time for it the, we hobbled out into the hallway. There hadn't been any sign of Billy when I came up, and he definently wasn't here. So that meant I was going solo.

I tightened my grip around Austin-he could barely see and support his own weight. He was also taller than me and weighed way more too. I just prayed to God we could make it out of here.

:/:

I lead us down the back entrance, and made a bee line for the exit. The door was jammed and I had to lean Austin against the wall while I tried busting it open. I kicked at it, looked for some spare key, and threw many things at it in defiance. I clawed my hands through my hair and took ten steps back. "I'm gonna ram it." I told Austin as I crouch to get a forceful run.

"What?" He asked frantically, either actually hearing me or trying to understand what I said. ?he couldn't really hear much either unless you were right there next to him. My blood boiled at the thought of everything Alex had done, and with it I full on charged toward the door. I was only five feet away and was about to throw all my weight into my shoulder to bash it open, when someone grabbed me by the back of my shirt and effortlessly made me fall on my ass.

"What in the hell are ya doin'?" Came Billy's rough voice. I stood up and rubbed my sore tail bone and glared up at him, "The doors jammed! I was trying to ram it open!"

All I got was a roll of his black eyes as he carelessly strolled to the door, and with a rough pound of his fist against the push bar, the door flew open with fevor. I rolled my eyes then, "Just pick up Austin please."

When we walked outside, sure enough there was the pickup truck, a tall one too. The window tint was so thick, but Jordan had the passenger seat window open and waved at me enthusiastically. I gave a small wave back but focused more on getting to the truck. I helped Billy put Austin in the back seat, careful of his injuries, and then he lifted me up into the passenger seat. I had just buckled up my seat belt when he closed the door to the backseat.

"Hey aren't you coming with us?" I asked, a panicky feeling started to eat at me. Billy gave a half smile.

"Sorry Princess, but someone's gotta stay behind and keep you updated. This isn't over yet."

"But-!" Tears started to stream down my face, and I saw the look of uneasiness on his face as he awkwardly scratched his stuble.

"Hey, it'll all be okay. You're gonna be safe and sound and so is blondie."

I mildly heard a faint_ hey!_ from Austin, which made Billy chuckle. He looked into my eyes, and said with a voice I'd never imagined him to use, "That boys gonna take good care of you, Ally. He'll live to protect you til the day he dies,"he snorts, "and maybe then some." He scuffs his shoes against the ground. "Alright! No more doddling! Get yer ass' outta here alre-!"

I thrust myself through the huge window and wrap my arms around him. "Thank you. Keep in touch."

And then I pulled myself back inside. Billy nodded his head and turned toward Jordan, who gave him a salute only he could, which Billy gave right back. I waved one more time before the window was rolled up, and wiped the tears off my face.

:/:

We had been driving for five minutes, the only sound being the engine as it roared loudly. I made sure Austin was okay, and told him I'd clean him up as soon as we were safe. He was asleep a few short minutes, and the peaceful look on his face had made me feel all the more horrible. I should have never gotten him involved with this, why didn't I shove him away? If I really loved him I would have kept him far from this world.

"Jordan?" I spoke quietly as I turned to look at him. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and nodded for me to continue. "What's going to happen to Trish and Dez?"

"They'll be fine. Alex doesn't care about them. Right now the only thing he's seeing red in is you and Austin."

"And my dad." I spoke up as I pulled out the paper with my dad's convention address on it circled and written in red ink. Jordan looks at me and then narrows his eyes at the piece of paper.

"What?"

My voice began to get hysterical and I tried to hold it back so I wouldn't wake up Austin. "He's going after my Dad. He has the address and location of his hotel and everything! Jordan what do we do? We can't let them hurt my dad!"

"Shh, okay? Calm down, Billy's there, remember? He'll tell us what's going on, and we'll find a way to stop Alex. "

"That sounds so impossible." I sniffed, and wiped my noise on my sleeve, not caring enough for hygien at the moment. Jordan turns to me and says with a small smile,

"Never give up on the impossible."

I tried to smile back, to have some faith and belief everything would work out, but I just couldn't. Instead I looked out the front window, and, when the throught pretty much struck me asked, "Where are we going?"

I knew we wouldn't be going to Sonic Boom or any of our houses or normal hangs-that was pretty much an obvious no brainer. But it was weird how our destined location was never mentioned. I looked at Jordan again when he didn't answer, and realized the eye contact avoidance.

"Jordan-"

"Promise you won't freak." He rushed out forcefully. I rolled my eyes and crossed my heart. I was kidnapped and locked away for two weeks; my patience was wearing thin, and although I loved Jordan like my own brother, a straight answer would be nice. I'm sick of being kept in the dark.

Jordan's brown eyes widen just alittle, and he lets out a deep breath, "California."

It's quiet as he drives down the freeway for a moment, and I blink several times before staring out the windsheild again. "Oh." Is all I can manage to get out as a million things race through my mind.

One of them for sure being,

"_This is going to be one hell of a trip._"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Fevers & _Finally_

_**Austin's P.O.V.**_

:/:

When my eyes opened up, I was laying down on a soft bed in some room. Probably in a hotel. My vision was starting to get a bit clearer, I could make out vague, shadowed objects. But the more I became alert the more aching in my body became apparant, and I groaned as I felt like someone lit me on fire. The touch of a hand on my forehead startled me and I jerked my head up. I soft shush came from above me, and I knew it was Ally. I relaxed and reached up slowly, feeling for her arm and the sliding my hand down til I found hers, clutching onto it.

"Ally," I began to say, but it was more of a croak, and then she was placing her finger over my lips. I felt the rim of what seemed to be a glass, and opened my mouth, feeling cool water spill into my mouth and down my throat. When she pulled the glass away I tried to speak again, but instead she told me to stay quiet, and gave me two pills, which I assumed were for the pain. She placed the glass in my hand, and I felt the slight shift of weight as she stood up from the bed. The soft padding of her feet across the floor told me she was going to the left, then there was the sound of a door opening. Moments later I heard the sound of running water.

"So this maybe awkward but," A voice to my right said, scaring the shit out of me and bringing a shreik from my throat, making it burn instantly afterwards. There was silence until the boy next to me started to burst out with laughter. "Dude! You scream like a girl!"

And I can only assume the thump I heard was him falling to the floor. My face set into a scowl and the tips of my ears burned in angerment and embarrassment. Who was this guy? I was about to voice my question with seething venom when Ally came back into the room.

"Jordan, what is going on?" I could almost see the way her brows would be furrowed, her eyes squinted, and lips set into a firm line.

"You're-!" _Jordan_ began to say before he spluttered with more laughter, "You're boyfriend screams like a girl!" And more laughter insued.

My face burned at the fact he called me Ally's boyfriend, and then I heard Ally take in a deep breath. "Jordan, shut up and go get me ice from down stairs."

I heard the sound of something hollow fly threw the air and hit something solid. I could only smirk as I heard an 'oomf' come from Jordan. I actually almost laughed, but the burn from my throat prevented me.

I felt Ally's tiny hands wrap around my wrists softly, "C'mon Austin. You're running a high fever, you need to cool off."

Ally helped me up and guided me to the bathroom, sitting me down ontop the toillet while she turned off the faucet. "Ummm...okayy. I didn't exactly think this through because since you can't see you won't be able to get yourself into the tub-um..." I smirked as I could practically feel the heat of her blush radiating. "Okay. I'll close my eyes while you strip, and then, um, I'll help set you in the tub."

"I don't think two blind people in a bathroom is a good idea, Ally." I chuckled, suprised to hear my voice come out less scratchy. I heard her give a small laugh of her own, "Right, right. Umm..."

"You know you don't have to cover your eyes." And my eyebrows rose in suprise as the words slipped out of my mouth. What the hell? There was silence that filled the room until her voice broke through it.

"Yeah, your fever is definently getting to you. We don't have time for this. You're going in with your clothes on. Or, I guess more like going in with your pants. Since, yeah okay c'mon." My body shook with supressed laughter but I obediantly stood up when she put her hand on the small of my back. Guiding me to the tub I carefully placed my feet in only to sqeauk in complete suprise. "Jesus that's cold!" I would have jumped right out too if Ally hadn't firmly placed her hands against my stomach.

"That's the point Austin. You have a high fever and the cold water will help bring your tempeture down. Now lay down." I hesitated, my body was still aching and I'd honestly prefer a hot bath, but I understood what she was saying. Although it'd be pretty easy to get past her, tiny body and all...

Sighing in defeat I slowly sunk into the tub, gritting my teeth as the chilly water coated me. It was like I was in the ocean at the beach during winter...in Chicago.

"Ally I have the ice!" Jordan's voice sounded through the room, booming when he entered into the bathroom. There was the sound of the ice scraping against plastic of what I presumed to be the bucket that was thrown at him earlier as he handed it to Ally, and then I could just make out the outlining of Ally's head as she leaned down toward me.

"Okay Austin, I'm going to count to three and you have to promise you won't scream."

_Scream from what?_

"One."

_Wait, why did Ally make Jordan go get ice?_

"Two."

_Holy crap, she better not do what I think she's going to-_

"Three."

"Wait-_Ahhhhh_!" I shreiked out as a million ice cubes filled the tub and piled over me. Jordan began chortling and I heard Ally with repetitive _I'msorry's!_, and I really just wanted to curl up in a ball as all my dignity washed down the drain-_much like I would love all this freezing water to do._

:/:

The loud sound of the thermometer under my tongue caught Ally's attention as she put the map she was looking at away. Gently pulling the annoying stick away and scanning the numbers before breathing a sigh of relief, "Okay, you're at 100.4 now. Do you want to try opening your eyes now?"

Ally told me that with having a fever and having my eye all busted up, could have been way it was hard to see, so she told me to rest and just not open them for a while. It'd been two hours of me sitting in that damn tub, and everytime I got around to being used to the frigid water, they umpted it up a notch. The only thing that really made it bearable was holding Ally's hand while she just talked; and trust me, Ally could talk forever. And I loved it, just hearing her voice. During that time in the apartments I thought I was never going to see Ally again. And I wasn't going to waste another moment.

Rubbing my eyes softly, I began to open them and blink at my surroundings. The big lightbulb in the bathroom 'caused me too see a big splotch in my vision, but then it went away.

Things were clearer than before, everything forming how they should and not being just big black shadows. My eyes focused on Ally and I sat up rubbing my eyes so I could get a better picture. This was My Ally, and I spent too long thinking of how I wanted to die right there because I thought she already was.

After blinking, my eyes zoned in on her precious face, and she had the most cutest shy half smile on her face, and when she realized I could actually see her she full on grinned.

"Ally!" And without another thought I sat up on my knees and pulled her into a tight bear hug. She let out a high pitched sqeaul, and remembered I'd been sitting in ice water for two whole hours and she probably felt like she was hugging a boulder of ice. I jerked back quickly and muttered a sorry, while smiling sheepishly. She was smiling at me happily and amused, and slowly she wrapped her arms around me, shivering as I rewrapped her in my embrace.

"I'm so happy you're okay, Austin." She said as she tucked her face into the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes tightly, and squeezed her a little closer; I loved her so much. Too much to lose her again. I buried my face into her hair, and lost myself in her cinnamon brown sugar sent.

I had to chuckle, "You're happy? Oh, Ally you have no idea how happy _I am, _that you're safe."

I pulled back and stared into her warm, chocolate eyes, just relieved to see the life in them again, and wanting to hold onto that moment forever. I brought my hand up and cupped her cheek, pressing my forehead against hers, I looked her squarely in the eyes as I swore, "Ally, I promise to you that I won't give up protecting you til you're safe again. You're," I stopped to clear my throat, and brushed out noses together to calm the nerves in my system. "You're my only life to live for now."

It didn't matter how she took that statement. Really there's only one way it could, but I really wouldn't have blamed her if she pretended I meant it in a 'you're my best friend' way, or maybe my sister. But she definently knew how I felt then, and that's all that mattered. I was not looking for sympathy, or a confession of returned feelings, althouth that would've bene great. I was merely in the state of mind of, _'This girl means and is everything to me, and I'm going to die fighting for her. But I'm not going to die and let her think this was all something her bestfriend did. She needs to know I've completely fallin for her, and there's no way of getting on my feet again.'_ Maybe that was a bit dramatic, but with the turn of events you couldn't help having thoughts like that.

When I actually had the courage to look at her again, she had this look of suprise and tears were in her eyes, and when our eyes connected she let a watery smile cross her lips.

"Austin, I-"

Before she could say another word, I cupped her other cheek, and brought her face so close to mine til our lips were brushing. "Don't say another word." I whispered against her lips before closing mine around them.

I can't really express the feeling I had of finally kissing Ally, but I guess it could be described as getting a high fever all over again. My body felt hot, and my heart was hammering like I had drinkin a monster way too quickly, and tingles ran down my spine. The strange part was, was that I was extremly content to stay like that forever and yet I wanted more.

So when Jordan busted open the door, clanging around that stupid ice bucket yelling, "Room service is here!", there wasn't a hesitant bone in my body when I went to get out of the tub and dunk his ass in that freezing water from hell. The only thing restaining me was Ally's arms wrapped around my neck tightening slightly. When Geeky-I picked up on the name after Ally told me. It pisses him off-noticed the position we were in, he slowly dropped the bucket and scratched his neck. Dez and Geeky would get along great, was all I could think of.

"Uh, heh,,...you guys um...room service's is here." He said quickly and practically ran out of the room.

"I think he likes you." I said after I got out and started drying myself with a towel. Ally was placing a pair of Geeky's extra sweats and a t-shirt on the counter. She turned to me with wide, amused eyes and laughed.

"Nope. We have more of a brother/sister bond."

My face scrunched up, "But he was apart of some group of thugs who abused you Ally. How can he even come close to being a brother figure?"

Her pale face turned sad, "You don't know him Austin." She said calmly, "He helped me a lot throughout this whole ordeal, and has been nothing but kind. He's a good kid."

"Then why was he hanging with all those goons?" Nothing was making sense, and I was growing both curious and slightly frustrated.

Ally turned her back to me and leaned against the counter. Folding her arms infront of her she stared at her reflection. "I don't know Austin. He won't tell me. But whatever it is, it obviously wasn't his choice." Turning to me, she gave me a half smile, "Does it really matter anymore though? He's on our side 110% now."

"I guess not." I relented, "I just am having a hard time trusting anyone who comes near you."

Reaching over she gave my arm a reassuring squeeze, and looked me firmly in the eyes, "He's a good kid Austin. Trust me." She smiled, "He's a good kid."

Ally could be naive, and as much as I wanted to point out things that didn't add up, we we're all tired, and we needed a break. From what I heard, we're moving on again in the morning. "Okay, I trust you."

As I watched Ally close the door behind her so I could change though, I told myself I'd keep an eye on Jordan anyway. Something didn't sit right with me, and I was determined to find out. No one was going to hurt her again. Until my last breath left my lungs, and my heart beat for the last time.

:/:

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Summer's here and I've been pretty busy.**

**But I've missed you all and hope you enjoyed this chapter! More Auslly for ya, huh?(;**

**The next chapter is when things start to get down to business though!**

**I can't wait! Because I don't kno if I've mentioned this, but I literally right off the top of my head. So it's like I'm experiencing the story **_**with**_** you :P only... not really o.O**

**Hhaha, sorry, I'm in a silly mood.**

**Btw, has anyone watched Tracks&Troubles?**

**Didn't you just want to slap the **_**CRAP**_** out of Kira?**

**Ugh!**

**Okay, I'm done c:**

**Let me know your favorite parts and why, yeah? :D**

**And thanks for the awesomely-amazing reviews! cx**


End file.
